


I'm sorry

by myeonly_1



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Implied/Referenced Sex, M/M, Minor Character Death, Modern Royalty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-21
Updated: 2021-01-21
Packaged: 2021-03-12 23:53:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 23,643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28893954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/myeonly_1/pseuds/myeonly_1
Summary: Kim Junmyeon, Korea's youngest prince, is sent to the university and he has to deal with his new life while keeping the secret of his true identity. The thoughts of being rejected by his own family following him since he arrived there, making him wonder if he's enough to be a royal.What he didn't expect was that his roommate, Oh Sehun, would be the key to stop worrying too much and start enjoying life.
Relationships: Kim Junmyeon | Suho/Oh Sehun
Comments: 11
Kudos: 61
Collections: Starry Suho Fest (R1)





	I'm sorry

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt #S93
> 
> Junmyeon, a crown prince of South Korea, was sent to Princeton University in America. There, he meets his roommate, Sehun, a commoner. What started out as a friendship gradually turns into something more. /inspired by Prince William and Kate Middleton's University romance).

Junmyeon jolted out of the back of the car, and looked up, admiring the view in front of him. A magnificent building was welcoming the students that came back after a two-month vacation and the ones who were starting their college life. The staid expression on his face was completely different from all the people that were greeting their parents goodbye, with tears almost falling from their eyes. 

He saw the big smiles and heard the excited shouts from people that met their friends or lovers after a long time. That emotion seemed to be so unfamiliar to him, and his stoic face was proof of it. 

He scoffed. 

"Everything is settled. Your luggage will be carried to your room by the servants," a deep voice came from behind, making him come back to reality. 

"Don't you think we're catching unnecessary attention by doing so?" Junmyeon asked, crossing his arms and looking directly at his childhood friend. Even with those black sunglasses, Junmyeon noticed the drolling expression creeping on his face.

"Oh, come on! It's the last special treatment you'll have in months," Chanyeol said, losing his professional and severe aura for a moment. "And people won't know you're a prince just because someone is carrying your luggage."

"Maybe they'll know it because you're saying it out loud," Junmyeon pointed, which made Chanyeol look around in case someone heard what he just said. "Are you sure you're part of the nation's secret service?" 

"And I'm your bodyguard too," Chanyeol took off his sunglasses, shivering by the bright sunlight. "Before doing anything else, we need to give our greetings to the principal. Shall we, my prince?"

Junmyeon rolled his eyes and started walking to get in the building, Chanyeol going right behind him, amused by the place. Enormous halls and high ceilings greeted them. The same impersonal and cold feeling that Junmyeon left at the palace coming back and making him remember the last weeks he spent there.

Once everyone agreed to send the younger prince to college, every aspect of Junmyeon's life started to change drastically. His parents, the king and queen, ordered the royal counsellor to teach him the architecture and history of the university before his departure. They needed to make sure that the little prince would behave as every royal should, without hesitation and powerful aura around him. 

There was no way Junmyeon could arrive at that place without knowing the basics. It would be a shame to the royal family if he got lost in the hallways and needed to ask a total stranger to show him how to go to his room or classroom. That's why the youngest son of the royal family spent his last three weeks in the palace reading books and being tested about that university by his previous tutor.

Before Junmyeon knew it, his feet walked them to the principal's office without hesitation, pretending he was used to being in that place flawlessly. It was just as his family wanted.

"I'll make sure to tell Kyungsoo that you know this place like the back of your hand," Chanyeol said with a huge smile when he noticed they were in front of their destination. 

"You're just making up excuses to talk to him," Junmyeon scoffed, understanding the hidden intentions of his bodyguard. 

Kyungsoo was the son of his tutor, Mr Do, and the only friendly companion that he had in the palace, aside from Chanyeol. Soo, as he addressed him when no one was near, helped him to read all the books and memorise the blueprints of every building of the university. Chanyeol, on the other hand, had a small crush on the guy and was always making up excuses to talk to him. 

Junmyeon thought it was adorable to see both of his friends in that setting, but he would never accept it out loud. He preferred to tease Chanyeol and his failed attempts. 

The taller cleared his throat and walked to stand in front of the closed door. He knocked slightly, turning the doorknob when he heard the deep voice letting them come in. Junmyeon placed his hands behind his back and fixed his posture, remembering for a moment the etiquette lessons he took when he was just a kid.

While the prince was talking to the principal, a lost person was walking around the hallways. His gaze was going between the digital map on his phone and the nameplates above every door. He was trying to understand where he was, where he was supposed to be and how to get there. 

Sehun was carrying his luggage and a couple of backpacks with his belongings inside. His shoulders started to ache after almost one-hour wandering without finding his destination. 

Tired, Oh Sehun sighed loudly and looked around, expecting to see someone that could help him. Despite being the day before classes started, there was no one in sight, it seemed as the building was empty and he was the only soul in there. 

Like a miracle, he spotted two figures going out of one of the doors. He smiled immediately, grabbing his luggage again and walking towards them. He was so excited that he started to run, alarming one of the guys without noticing.

The next thing Sehun knew was that his body was on the floor, his face against the ground and a body above him with one hand around his neck and the other forcing one of his arms behind his back. 

"What are you doing?" another voice asked in a high pitch.

"Protecting you?" the guy above him said like it was evident, tightening the grip on his neck and wrist, making Sehun yelp. 

"I-" he tried to say, but a sharp pain crept through his neck and back. 

"What do you think a guy with three backpacks and a giant suitcase could do to me?" Junmyeon said sarcastically, grabbing Chanyeol by the arm and motioning him to get up. The taller was hesitant to do so.

"He could have a bomb," he said, Sehun started to move at the mention of that.

"I don't have a bomb, I swear..." he said with his cheek still against the cold floor. "I just wanted to ask you for some directions. I got lost in here." 

The desperation in the guy's voice made Chanyeol realise he wasn't lying to them. He widened his eyes and got up, trying to help Sehun, whose body was drained of energy and full of pain all over his back. Junmyeon saw them, rolling his eyes and scoffing. 

"I'm sorry... I panicked when I saw you running to us," Chanyeol apologised, taking the backpacks from the floor while seeing the guy trying to get up properly. 

"Are you ok, do you want us to take you to the hospital?" Junmyeon asked, walking towards the guy to palm his shoulder. 

"There's no need," Sehun said without looking at the guy, he was busy looking at his bags and belongings in the other's hands. Chanyeol seemed to understand his gaze, so he gave them back immediately. 

"Forgive him. He can't control himself sometimes," Junmyeon said, looking at Chanyeol intensely because of his rude behaviour before. Then he shifted his eyes to the other, who was starting to carry his backpacks and luggage again. "You said you're lost. Where are you going? We can help you if you still want to."

Sehun's first thought was to decline the offer and run away from them. But, soon, he remembered the time he spent lost in the hallways of the big university, so he ended up nodding.

Junmyeon saw the guy looking for something in his pockets and the floor, and, immediately, he started to do the same without knowing what was supposed to be there. Chanyeol looked at them curiously until a flashed memory got in his mind.

"Are you looking for this?" Chanyeol said, taking out a cellphone from the inside pocket of his jacket. 

"Yes! That's mine, how do you have it?" Sehun said, snatching the phone from his hand and unlocking it in case something happened to it. 

"Don't tell me you grabbed it when he was on the floor..." Junmyeon said, making Sehun look at them alarmed. Chanyeol didn't say a word and decided to avoid the other's eyes as an answer, making him sigh in frustration. 

"Why would you do that?" Sehun said, feeling more scared and starting to walk backwards. 

"I took the phone to protect him!" Chanyeol said with a little pout on his lips and pointing at Junmyeon. 

"Again, what can a guy like him do to me?" the prince replied, then he looked at Sehun for a second. "No offence intended."

"None taken..." he said, confused and frowning. 

Chanyeol and Junmyeon kept bickering for some minutes, forgetting the other's presence in no time. Sehun just stood in front of them, hearing the dumb arguments and the frustrated tone in the taller guy's voice increase with every word.

He decided that it was better to stop wasting time and start looking for his dorm as soon as possible. He stepped away from them slowly until he was able to leave that strange couple alone and unlock his phone again to look at the digital map for the tenth time. 

Almost two hours later, Sehun finally was in front of his room. He bowed to the professor he encountered five minutes before and helped him kindly to reach his destination. The professor gave him a gentle palm on his back and smiled at him as a goodbye. Sehun looked at him, walking away and muttering thankful words internally towards him. 

Sehun looked at the closed door and sighed while looking for the key they gave him before. It was inside one of his jeans pockets, and just as he had it in his fingers, he put it on the door lock to open the room. 

As soon as he opened the door slightly, he heard two voices coming from inside. Sehun wasn't able to see anyone yet, but he thought it was his roommate and someone else. He grabbed his luggage and got in, closing the door behind him to avoid the cold breeze from entering. 

Sehun walked through the small hallway, hearing how the voices started to be clear to his ears. He reached the corner and turned to be welcomed by the sight of two familiar persons talking. He stopped, surprised, but the other two seemed to not realise someone else was in the room. 

"Why do you have to stay with a stranger?" the taller one said, looking at the other's eyes. "We're still on time to ask the principal to give you a room where you'll be alone."

"It's not necessary..."

"Of course it is," Chanyeol exclaimed. "I don't trust whoever will be your roommate... it's almost time for me to leave and he hasn't arrived yet, that tells a lot about him..."

"You surely make a lot of assumptions about other people," Sehun said out loud, feeling frustrated already because of the nonstop bickering of those two.

Which were the chances to be roommates with one of them? he asked himself.

"Oh," the short one said, standing up from the bed where he was seated and recognising Sehun after a few seconds. "You are the guy from before, aren’t you? What are you doing here?”

“I… this is my room,” Sehun explained, showing the keys on his hand. 

“Really?” Junmyeon asked, completely shocked by that coincidence. Then a memory hit him. “Have you been lost all this time?"

Sehun felt ashamed because of the hours he spent trying to find that exact room. He almost punched himself for running away from them earlier. If only he knew...

"Anyway," Junmyeon said after clearing his throat and trying to make the awkward silence dissipated a bit. "I think we should introduce ourselves. After all, we will be roommates for a full year... I'm Junmyeon."

Sehun looked at the boy and nodded, offering him a slight bow before introducing himself.

"I'm Sehun..." he said, looking at Junmyeon and then at the other tall boy with attention.

The prince noticed the action and how his bodyguard was ignoring the conversation. So he decided to catch his attention with a slight nudge on his side.

"Oh... yeah, I'm Chanyeol," he introduced himself, not caring about the slight punch, he was used to it. "I'm his bo..."

Junmyeon interrupted him again with another punch. Sehun looked at them, weirded out a little bit for their unusual behaviour.

"Oh, look at the window... the sun went down already," Junmyeon exclaimed, taking his bodyguard's hand and pulling him to the door. "It's time for Chanyeol to leave."

Sehun looked at them going to the entrance and sighed as soon as they disappeared in the corner. He decided to not give a lot of thought to it and, instead, he started to unpack his luggage. 

"What was that?" Chanyeol asked when they were on the hallway. Junmyeon made sure to close the door behind him before replying. 

"You can't say you're my bodyguard," he answered, trying to whisper. So nobody will hear their conversation. "And you should leave the university already. It's late." 

"Nobody will know you're the prince of Korea just because you have a bodyguard," Chanyeol tried to reason.

"They'll know if you keep saying it!" Junmyeon scolded him one more time. 

"Fine," Chanyeol decided to drop that topic and come back to the main one. "And don't you think I should stay over tonight? tomorrow we can talk to the principal about a new room for yourself."

"I said I don't want to have a room for myself," Junmyeon said for the hundredth time that night. "No more special treatment or behaving like a royal while being here, they said it before..."

"Then why did you bring me here?"

"Because my family insisted, they don't think I can take care of myself, and you know it..." Junmyeon sighed and looked away, frustrated. Chanyeol stayed quiet, making the other know he agreed. "I understand you'll be worried..."

"It's my job..." 

"I know, and I appreciate you take so much care of me, but I'll be fine here," Junmyeon lowered his voice a little. He looked around for a moment just in case someone appeared in the empty hallway. "No one knows the face of the youngest prince of this nation, and I'll make sure nobody knows who I am." 

"What about that guy?" Chanyeol looked at the dorm door closed behind Junmyeon. "You don't know what he could do to you."

"It's just another college boy... and you put him against the floor in less than a second, if he was a dangerous person he could have fought you earlier." Chanyeol seemed to calm down with that comment, and Junmyeon knew he was close to convincing him to go to where he would spend the night. "You don't have to worry... but if it makes you feel better, you can come here every day."

"Really?" Chanyeol's eyes were fixed on his face, looking for any sign of a lie on it, but Junmyeon nodded instead.

"Yeah, but just this first week... it would be weird if you come the whole year when you're not even a student."

"I should have accepted the queen's offer," Chanyeol said to himself, making Junmyeon smile a little.

"You should have done it... but not because of me, but because you should look for something that'll give you a job you'll enjoy in the future."

"Taking care of you is my job."

"But it won't be for too long," Junmyeon reminded him. "You know my family won't let me take an important role inside the palace once my brother takes over. They will throw me away someday and, being here, in this university, is the first step of that plan."

Chanyeol stayed quiet. He knew he couldn't argue against that, and Junmyeon just smiled when he noticed the sadness in Chanyeol's eyes.

"You'll be staying in an apartment in the little town near the campus, right?" Chanyeol looked up and nodded. "You should go there to unpack your belongings and rest a little."

"Fine..." He finally agreed.

Chanyeol said good night and heard the directions Junmyeon gave him to reach the entrance again. He started walking once they waved and smiled at each other one last time and finally left the prince alone in an unknown place for the first time since he took care of him.

Junmyeon looked at the silhouette of Chanyeol walking away slowly. When the bodyguard finally was far enough, Junmyeon's little smile disappeared from his lips suddenly, showing the sad expression he tried to hide the entire day.

He sighed and breathed a couple of times, shakily, and decided to walk in the opposite direction. He passed over his dorm and walked to a small garden that he knew was near. He just wanted to be alone for some hours. 

Sehun finished packing most of his clothes and decided to call it a night. He would arrange the rest of his belongings once some boxes arrived from his parents' house _.  _

Still alone, he went to the only bathroom in there to take a quick shower, expecting to see his roommate once he was out. But the same empty room welcomed him when he walked off with his hair still wet. 

While brushing his teeth, Sehun looked around the part of the room Junmyeon decided to occupy. The bedsheets looked expensive and good quality, just as the pillow he put instead of the one the university provided. All his luggage was empty, and every item seemed to be in its place already. 

That Junmyeon guy was fast, was the first thought that crossed Sehun's mind. 

Another half an hour passed and Sehun was ready to sleep, the lights already off too. He was laid on his bed, playing a video on his phone and trying to stay awake some more minutes. He wasn't sure if his roommate brought his keys with him, and he was afraid Junmyeon would come back and knock while he was sleeping.

But no matter how hard he tried, after less than another half an hour, Sehun was already sleeping soundly in his bed. When Junmyeon stepped in, he found the place in complete darkness, just as he expected. 

He walked to his side of the room and prepared himself to sleep. He would take a shower in the morning when everything was bright again.

* * *

When Sehun woke up the next morning, the first thing he saw was the sunlight going through the window and his roommate's bed empty, but with the bedsheets being a mess. 

His mind decided to ignore it to go back to sleep again. He was so tired that he didn't even realise that he was supposed to get up and get ready for his first day at school. 

The next time he opened his eyes, Sehun saw Junmyeon coming out of the bathroom fully dressed and with his hair styled perfectly. It was at that moment that he got up immediately and cursed himself for oversleeping.

The prince saw his roommate taking some clothes from a drawer and locking himself in the bathroom he just left. He decided to shrug it off and go for his backpack, to make sure he had all he needed inside.

Less than three minutes later, Sehun opened the door again and walked around the small room.

"I can't believe I'm late already, I don't even know where my classroom is, and I still decided to oversleep... I'll be so late when I manage to find the classroom..." Sehun murmured under his breath.

Junmyeon saw him read his schedule while trying to understand the digital map in his cell phone and find the way to his classroom. He heard him sighing, already frustrated, and it was at that moment that the young prince decided to approach him. 

"Where is your first class, Sehun?" he asked, politely, making the other guy look up to him. Junmyeon smiled at him slightly.

"O-oh... here..." Sehun showed him the paper where he printed his schedule, and Junmyeon read it carefully. 

"It's not that far away from here," he said, looking at Sehun and starting to explain to him slowly and clear enough the directions to go there. 

Sehun opened his eyes wide and nodded, typing in his cell phone the instructions he heard from his roommate. Something about his voice made him trust him and believe that his words were true and would lead him to his destination. 

"Thank you so much," Sehun said, reading the instructions once again in case he had a question. 

"Your welcome," Junmyeon said with the same calmed tone of voice. Before he could say something else, both of them heard someone knocking on the door. "I should be going. Have a good day, Sehun."

"Oh... uhm, you too," he said.

Junmyeon nodded slightly at him and walked to the door to put on his shoes quickly. Then he opened the entrance, revealing the bodyguard, who was waiting for him, dressed in casual clothes and ready to escort him to his classroom. 

"I can't believe you're here already," Junmyeon said, rolling his eyes. "You should be sleeping still... it's too early."

"I can't miss your first day at school..." Chanyeol answered, looking behind Junmyeon when he noticed someone else walking out the dorm. 

Sehun looked at Chanyeol and Junmyeon for a moment, confused for the tallest presence. However, he didn't have the time to question him and, instead, he nodded at him as a greeting and started running, following what Junmyeon told him before. 

"Did he do something to you last night?" Chanyeol asked when they were walking already. Junmyeon scoffed.

"Of course not, he was sleeping when I came back... he even woke up late," Junmyeon said, finding the whole situation funny. There was no way Sehun could do something to him.

"He's such a disaster..." Chanyeol murmured, and Junmyeon looked up at him.

"Just like any other college boy."

* * *

Sehun arrived at the dorm a few hours later. He was surprised by Chanyeol's presence in the room, who was on Junmyeon's bed while his roommate was busy at the desk beside.

"Hello..." he murmured to greet them, drawing the attention of both boys who nodded in response.

Sehun wanted to thank Junmyeon again for helping him in the morning. His instructions were so clear that he managed to get to his classroom just before the class started, preventing him from suffering public embarrassment on the first day of classes.

However, Chanyeol's presence made him feel a bit uncomfortable. Perhaps it could be the fact that he had thrown him on the ground when they first met, or maybe the way he always seemed to be keeping an eye on him and assuming he could harm Junmyeon.

He sighed and walked to his bed, putting his backpack on the floor next to his desk. He looked briefly at Junmyeon, who seemed to be very engrossed in a book.

The room was completely silent the entire time until Chanyeol asked the other boy if he was hungry. Junmyeon looked up from his book and then at his wristwatch before answering.

"I think we should go for something, it's pretty late already," the boy got up from his chair. However, Chanyeol stopped him immediately by holding him by the shoulders, pushing him down to seat again.

"I'll go to the cafeteria for something and come back here," he said, earning a confused look from the prince. "It's safer that way."

That silly explanation made Junmyeon roll his eyes, but he knew that there was nothing he could do or say to make Chanyeol change his mind, so he decided to accept and let him go by himself.

Junmyeon didn't need to tell him what he wanted to eat, since Chanyeol knew which dishes he enjoyed the most, which he was allergic to, or what he didn't like. So the bodyguard stood up, completely ready to leave and return as soon as possible.

"Do you want to eat something, Sehun?" Junmyeon asked kindly to his roommate, who was watching something on his cell phone.

The boy looked at him in surprise, and although he thought of refusing felt like the best answer, the unmistakable feeling in his stomach let him know that he should indeed eat something.

"Actually..." he replied cautiously, looking at Chanyeol for a moment and finding a threatening tint in his gaze, which made him gulp in fear. "I think I'll go myself in a while, thank you."

"Nonsense, Chanyeol is about to go. Just tell us what you like, and he will buy it for you," Junmyeon replied. "But if you want to go later, then it's fine."

Junmyeon's kind words and attitude made Sehun give up and forget the hostile presence of Chanyeol. So, without losing eye contact with his roommate, he told him what he would like to eat.

Chanyeol listened reluctantly and finally left the room, giving the other two some moments to be completely alone. Sehun managed to take a deep and decent breath again as soon as he heard the door being closed.

"Excuse him. He's a bit rude to people he just met," Junmyeon apologised, understanding the stress Sehun was going through.

"It's ok..." he tried to shrug it off. He didn't know what to say to that apology.

It was a fact that Chanyeol made him feel uncomfortable, and even if it was kind of weird to see him around all the time, Sehun knew he wasn't in the position to complain or ask him to get out of the room when he was doing nothing but stay silent. 

"Did you get to your class on time?" Junmyeon asked him with a kind smile, catching Sehun's attention once again. The boy nodded with a slight smile on his lips. "I'm glad."

"Thank you very much, seriously... if it weren't because of you, I wouldn't have made it to the classroom," the comment made Junmyeon laugh slightly, which caused Sehun to feel a bit more comfortable. "I'm serious! Actually, I wandered the halls all day, trying to find my classrooms on time and getting lost in the process. The only time I was sure about the way I was taking was in the morning when you gave me the instructions."

"I'm so happy to hear I helped you," Junmyeon said with a brighter smile. But there was something that made him uneasy, and he couldn't stop his kind soul from speaking for him again. "If you still have problems I can help you get to all your classes."

Sehun seemed confused by the offer, so the prince decided to be a little clearer.

"Show me your schedule, and I'll tell you how to get from class to class… you just need to write it all down, and it will be easier for you these first few days," he explained.

"I don't want to bother you," Sehun replied, thinking that it would be a great inconvenience. But Junmyeon let him know with his gentle expressions and soothing voice that he was pleased to help.

Feeling still a little doubtful, Sehun unlocked his cell phone and looked up his schedule. He showed it to Junmyeon, who read the rooms carefully before starting to say the instructions. Sehun opened the note app and began typing the directions Junmyeon indicated, without missing a single word.

He was surprised by the boy's memory and how easy it was for him to remember each building, hallway, classroom, auditoriums and laboratories in his mind. It was like he was tracing a map inside his mind, deciding which path would be the fastest and easiest to follow.

They went like that day by day until finally, Sehun had a guide explaining in detail how to move around the campus every day of the week. He looked at the long list and, unconsciously, he sighed, feeling relieved of a concern that was beginning to invade him from the depths of his mind.

"Thank you very much, really..." Sehun said, looking up.

"I hope this can make up for the inconvenience of yesterday," Junmyeon replied, and Sehun scoffed at the memory.

"I didn't think I would meet my roommate that way, honestly," he replied instead, putting his cell phone away and settling into bed so he could face Junmyeon better. "It was…"

"Scandalous and horrible?"

"Quirky," he said instead, making Junmyeon smile wider.

Before either of them could say anything else, Chanyeol returned to the room, opening the door by himself and rushing inside to get to where Junmyeon was.

He found the two boys in a position that clearly showed that they had been chatting the last minutes. Even if Chanyeol didn't think Sehun was a threat to Junmyeon anymore, his senses were still on alert mode when he was around, so he approached Junmyeon immediately, only to look at his face for any expression of discomfort. 

Finding no such thing, Chanyeol let out a relieved and weary sigh, and, finally, he put the bags with food on the empty desk that belonged to Sehun.

"This is yours," he commented to Sehun pulling out a container with his food, along with a bottle of water.

The boy took it with a slight bow and immediately grabbed his backpack to look for his wallet. As soon as he had it in his hands, Sehun opened it, counting the money that was in there.

"How much…?"

"It's my treat," Chanyeol cut him off, staring at him for a second. "It's my apology for yesterday."

Sehun smiled slightly and decided to accept the offer. 

"What do you do?! That's mine!" He heard Junmyeon say, which made him look at the two boys who seemed to start arguing over a container.

"But I must try it first, what if it's poisoned?"

"Who would poison food in a university?" Junmyeon asked, wanting to tell Chanyeol that there was no reason to worry about such things since no one at that place knew who he was.

After a few seconds arguing with his eyes, Chanyeol finally gave up and handed the food to Junmyeon, who opened the container in wonder to start eating immediately. It was the first time he ate something that wasn't prepared by the royal chefs.

He felt like he was a true student, a normal person.

The first week passed the same way, with Sehun meeting Chanyeol and Junmyeon in the room when he returned after classes. With comfortable little talks that he and Junmyeon shared when the taller one left the room to go for food, and the three of them eating quietly later.

After the first week, Sehun began to befriend some of his classmates, changing completely the little routine he had in the afternoons.

Jongin, one of his friends, and other people he met later, started to invite him out during the afternoons to eat together outside the campus and stroll through the shopping centres near there. Sehun always accepted.

Those meetings were also study sessions in the library sometimes, which took longer than planned when the exams were near. But right after the first term ended, Sehun and his friends resumed their usual hangouts to nearby bars. 

Sehun couldn't help but return to his bedroom slightly tipsy on those occasions, always finding Junmyeon sleeping peacefully already.

On the other hand, Junmyeon spent that first month and a half with the routine he created from day one. And as days passed by, Chanyeol felt confident enough to let him spend some afternoons alone in his room or walking around campus without supervision. 

Junmyeon started to befriend some of his classmates and even went to the study session that they organised to check some topics that would be part of the upcoming exams. 

He never had the need to go, but Junmyeon liked living in such a normal way as if he wasn't a prince, but a commoner enjoying college life. And it was that exact reason why Chanyeol wasn't accepted to accompany him when he went out with other people. He just wanted to feel free and get used to it.

At first, the bodyguard was against the idea of leaving him alone with a bunch of strangers. But after the prince's insistence, he had no choice but to accept and observe him from the distance.

That's how Chanyeol began to stay away from him little by little as well. He didn't wait for the prince outside the classrooms anymore, and neither followed him throughout the entire day. His routine lightened to the point where he only checked on Junmyeon in the mornings before his classes started and at nights when he was about to go to sleep.

It almost felt like Junmyeon didn't need him anymore. 

Junmyeon was ok with Sehun's absence or company. They always chatted casually when the two of them were alone in their room, which was becoming weirder and weirder on weekdays due to their hectic schedules. Being the weekends, the days when they managed to see each other the most.

Those days, Junmyeon would watch his roommate do his homework while spending his time reading a book or checking his cell phone for something interesting. 

During one of those weekends, Sehun was sitting at his desk, doing something in his notebook with the room in complete silence. Junmyeon was there, feeling that bored that he was even thinking of calling Chanyeol to come over and keep him company.

"My brain's melting," Sehun exclaimed at some point, scratching his head in frustration. Junmyeon looked up, just in time to see the other boy slamming his forehead against the table.

"Are you ok?" He asked, cautiously, even though he could see the stress and despair in the other's actions.

"I don't understand this class. I don't understand what the hell I'm doing," he said, slamming his forehead slightly with each word. Junmyeon got up from his bed and tried to see what was making his roommate so stressed.

"Can I see?" He asked when he noticed that Sehun was covering his notebook and book with his body. The boy looked at him and sighed before nodding.

"It's my physics homework... this is a new topic, maybe you know it," he replied, taking the notebook. It was at that moment that he noticed he didn't know Junmyeon's major. "Wait... what's your major?"

"International business," Junmyeon replied naturally.

Although his family was against the idea of Junmyeon being in the public eye, it was a fact that his fate was to do all the diplomacy work inside the palace. That's why he wasn't surprised when his parents informed him what he would be studying there.

"Oh... then I don't think you'll understand this..."

"I learned this a couple of years ago," Junmyeon said, ignoring Sehun's incomplete words, and earning a shocked look from him. 

"How…?"

"I've had classes at home for as long as I can remember," he began to explain, taking a seat in his desk chair and pulling it closer to Sehun's. "My teachers were always extremely strict and taught me unnecessarily advanced subjects for my age."

Sehun stayed quiet, questioning what kind of person was Junmyeon, who was his family, and why he was in that major when he had such advanced knowledge in another field.

"First you have to..." Junmyeon began to explain, making Sehun's gaze go to the notebook, where he was writing down while talking.

Even if Sehun really needed to pay attention to understand the subject, he couldn't help but look at Junmyeon a few times. He stared at his features for the first time since they met, feeling curious and wondering why he had never tried to get to know more about him.

Half an hour later, Sehun managed to start solving the exercises under Junmyeon's supervision, who apparently knew a lot more about the subject than he had thought at first. 

The impromptu study session was interrupted when they both heard the door being knocked.

"I'll go," Junmyeon said, getting up from his seat and letting Sehun continue.

The prince approached the door, thinking for a moment that it could be Chanyeol who was paying him a surprise visit. That's why he was so surprised when he saw an unfamiliar face on the other side.

The boy was looking down the hall when he opened the door, his tanned skin glistening with the rays of the setting sun. Junmyeon stayed quiet and saw him look at him, his smile slightly dissolving when he noticed that a stranger was in front of him. 

"Uhm... is this Sehun's room?" He asked a bit confused, thinking that maybe he knocked on the wrong door.

"Oh yeah... give me a moment," Junmyeon replied, closing the door slightly to go find Sehun.

He walked back to the room, where he was greeted by his roommate, who looked at him while asking with his eyes what happened.

"Someone is looking for you," he explained, pointing to the entrance. Sehun was visibly confused, but he stood up anyway.

Junmyeon followed him a few steps behind. He was curious and thought he should be near in case it was an unwanted visit. 

Sehun opened the door wide again, surprised to see one of his closest friends there.

"Hey, Jongin" he greeted him with a smile. "What brings you here?"

"The boys and I were thinking of going to a bar near the campus, do you want to come?"

"Oh..." Sehun thought about accepting, but his unfinished homework stopped him. He wasn't sure if he would be able to finish on time if he decided to go out that night. "I still have to finish Professor Nam's exercises..."

Jongin seemed to understand what he meant with those words, and Junmyeon, who was listening from a couple of meters away, managed to hear the disappointment in Sehun's voice tone.

Sehun closed the door after saying goodbye to his friend and sighed while turning around to go back to his desk. He found Junmyeon behind him, who watched him with a slight smile.

"Why don't you go?" He asked him genuinely interested.

"I have to finish the thing I'm doing now… and as you may have noticed, I barely understand half of it," he replied with a sigh.

"I can help you finish it tomorrow," Junmyeon offered.

"How am I going to ask you to do that?" Sehun refused, feeling like a burden. "I'm sure you still have homework to do."

"I finished it already," he replied with a shrug. "I have nothing else to do, so we can do your homework tomorrow."

Sehun hesitated a bit, still feeling embarrassed that he had to ask Junmyeon to help him again. Maybe it was the awkwardness of knowing they weren't close enough to do that kind of favour for each other.

He didn't even know Junmyeon’s major until an hour ago.

But when he looked at Junmyeon again, he noticed nothing but kindness in his smile. And that's when an idea popped his mind.

"Okay," Sehun agreed, making Junmyeon smile wider. "But I have a condition..."

"I don't think you're in a position to put conditions on me," Junmyeon joked. After all, the only one benefited from the deal was Sehun.

"You are coming with us today," Sehun told him, erasing the other's smirk and replacing it with surprise. 

"Me?"

"Yes, I can't be the only one having fun tonight," Sehun assured him. "So get ready quickly, and I tell Jongin that we'll go."

"I don't want to make your friends uncomfortable with my presence…" Junmyeon muttered, unsure that he could go to that meeting without prior invitation.

"Trust me, they won't mind," he replied, taking his wallet from the table next to his bed. "The more, the merrier..."

"Oh... in that case I'll go do my hair," Junmyeon replied, remembering that he still had his hair down.

"It's not necessary, you look handsome," Sehun replied without measuring his words, causing both of them to stop their movements for a second. He cleared his throat before continuing to speak. "We'll just have some drinks, nothing special... you'll be fine dressed like this, just grab a coat."

Junmyeon nodded and walked to the closet to get one of his winter coats. Sehun did the same and finally walked to the door, opening it and waiting for his roommate to join him.

The prince felt weird to go out like that, without fixing his appearance and making sure he was following the protocols of royalty. Yet he couldn't deny that the idea of walking around without being afraid of maintaining his composure, something he wasn't familiar with, seemed exciting.

After thinking about it for a moment, Junmyeon decided that he wouldn't tell Chanyeol that he was stepping out of his dorm. After all, they were planning to go to the bar and return to the campus after a couple of hours.

Sehun's friends greeted Junmyeon with friendly smiles which he immediately reciprocated. They all tried to make him feel comfortable, talking to him and encouraging him to participate in the little games they played with each other.

A few hours later, the chatting was calmer than before. Everybody was holding their drinks quietly and talking or laughing slightly. Junmyeon looked around the bar, stopping his gaze in a television near their table.

Jounmyeon would never know why he did it, and he also would not be able to understand how he got to such a state when he was a good drinker. But at some point during the night, he ended up with his forehead against the table, muttering words that no one else could understand.

When Sehun noticed his drunk state, he decided to say goodbye to everyone and make Junmyeon climb his back. The boy protested a bit, but at the end he let himself be carried by Sehun, who led them back to their room. 

While walking, Sehun kept listening to Junmyeon's words, who spoke with his consciousness still altered by alcohol. At first, he let out little giggles due to the state he was in, but after a couple of minutes, Sehun managed to understand some phrases that made him erase his smile.

"They threw me away here in this place," Junmyeon muttered. "They just wanted me out of there as soon as possible, out of the family."

Sehun kept walking in silence, his words and questions stuck on his throat. A couple of minutes later, he managed to see a figure standing outside their room. 

It wasn't necessary to get closer to know who it was.

"Hey," Sehun greeted him when he was close enough. Chanyeol looked at him immediately, an alarmed expression on his face, which only got worse when he saw Junmyeon on his back. "He's ok… he just drank a little too much."

"What…? When you go out? Why didn't he tell me? "

"I really don't know... but would you mind opening the door please?" He asked him when he found himself in a complicated situation where he couldn't use one of his hands without making Junmyeon fall to the ground.

Chanyeol nodded immediately and opened with his spare key. Sehun walked into the room and finally dropped Junmyeon onto his bed. The boy stirred a bit before curling up and releasing a deep sigh in between dreams.

"You didn't do anything to him, did you?" Chanyeol asked at some point, fixing Junmyeon clothes and trying to put him in a comfortable position. Sehun denied right away, rolling his eyes. "I just wanted to make sure…"

"Everything was normal until he started drinking more and more... I really didn't know it would end up like this."

"I see," Chanyeol replied, thinking he understood why Junmyeon had gotten that way. "Thank you... for bringing him here."

"It's nothing… we're friends after all," Sehun said, not really sure about his words, but feeling confident enough to say them out loud.

A few minutes later, Chanyeol decided that he should leave to let Sehun sleep as well. The bodyguard closed the door behind him and waited in the hallway until the first rays of the sun came out. Before more people started wandering around, Chanyeol made a call and decided that it was time to get in the room again.

When Sehun woke up, the sun was high in the sky. He rubbed his eyes and sat down on the bed to look to Junmyeon's side, finding the bed empty and done perfectly.

Sehun stood up, confused, walking to the bathroom and listening through the door, assuming that maybe Junmyeon would be there. But the only thing he heard was the same silence of the bedroom.

When he went back to his bed, his sight was caught by a post-it placed on his books. Sehun walked over to the desk and took the note in his hands, smiling slightly as he read the written words.

_ "I'm sorry. _

_ I had a family emergency and had to leave early in the morning. I'm sorry I can't keep my promise to help you today, but I solved a few problems and wrote some instructions beside. I hope they are helpful. _

_ Sorry again for the inconvenience yesterday, I don't know what happened. _ _  
_ _ I’ll come back soon. _

_ Junmyeon. " _

* * *

While Sehun had a quiet Sunday on campus, Junmyeon had been urgently asked to come back to the palace. Chanyeol entered his room to wake him up, telling him to get ready quickly.

When they arrived at the palace, Junmyeon had to get in through the back door. There were still some reporters at the main entrance hoping to get photos of the royal family, and Junmyeon wasn't allowed to appear in front of them.

So he evaded each of them and was finally greeted by the palace servants who welcomed him with happy smiles. They all missed the little prince in those few months of his absence.

Junmyeon was led to one of the main rooms of the palace, where the rest of the family was waiting for him. When he opened the door, the first thing he felt was a strong hug from his brother, who welcomed him with his charismatic smile.

He greeted his parents and other relatives with a bow, who didn't want to waste time and immediately began to talk about what was happening. Suddenly, he remembered last night. The news being broadcasted in the tv inside the bar and the words of breaking news that made him freeze on the spot.

_ "The king announces abdication to inherit the throne to his eldest son." _

He saw his parents and brother, remembering the video that showed them in the outskirts of the same entrance he avoided when he got in, where reporters tried to reach out to them. Wanting to get answers about the sudden decision.

Junmyeon always knew that his place in the family was never that important. After all, he was the second son, not the crown prince.

But despite knowing his position, he couldn't help but feel ignored when he saw his family leaving the palace and announcing such news together. His mother looked so happy and proud while glaring at his eldest son, with a glow that Junmyeon never saw when she looked at him.

He couldn't help but wonder why they didn’t call him to go to the palace and be part of the discussion. They never invited him to the important schedules, his brother being the only one who accompanied the kings, while Junmyeon stayed in the shadows, his name being the only thing that Korea population knew about him.

Junmyeon knew that he was not there to share his opinion, but to listen to everything quietly and show his face to the rest of the family.

After hearing the discussion for a couple of minutes, he understood that the sudden abdication was because of the deterioration of his father's health. Who thought it would be better for him to rest and let his son rule the country, let him take the position for which he was trained all his life.

Junmyeon went to the meetings that they allowed him to attend. He spent the rest of the time with his best friend Kyungsoo after so long, trying to pretend that he came back to his normal life before the university. 

But he knew deep down that everything was about to change in his life.

"How is college going?" His brother asked him when he found him on the terrace, looking at the gardens. Junmyeon smiled at him.

"Pretty good," Junmyeon answered honestly. "It's fun."

"I'm glad," he assured, ruffling his brother's hair and earning a cry of protest from him.

Junmyeon saw his brother laugh, which made him feel happy. He really loved his brother, he was the only person who took care of him in his family. He was the smartest and kindest person he had ever met, and Junmyeon knew there was no one better to take over, he was made to be a king.

"Excited?" Junmyeon asked him.

"Anxious..." he replied instead.

"Did they at least ask you before making the decision?" His brother denied immediately.

"I found out yesterday," he explained, letting out a sigh with his gaze fixed on the gardens. "Although I wish it wasn't so soon."

Junmyeon really couldn't understand his brother's feelings, so he decided to stay quiet. They both continued looking at the horizon, the cool breeze being the only sound surrounding them.

"Would you like to have it?" His brother asked suddenly, Junmyeon looked at him, confused. "The crown... would you like it?"

"No," he answered honestly. "It is not my place."

"You would do an excellent job like a king, you know?" Junmyeon immediately denied. He wasn’t prepared to have those kinds of responsibilities. His brother was the only one who could do it. "I'm serious…"

"The crown is yours, you were born with it..." Junmyeon added. "I'll just finish college and help you as much as I can when I come back."

The Crown Prince smirked and stood up, ruffling his younger brother's hair one more time before leaving. Junmyeon wished him good night and decided to stay there a bit longer.

A couple of days later, Junmyeon was allowed to leave the palace to return to the university. His mother reminded him that he should return during vacation, so he could help plan the coronation that would be held in less than five months.

He returned alone, carrying through the hallways the small suitcase he brought with him to the palace. The kings decided that he didn't need a bodyguard to take care of him at the university, after all, no one knew that he was part of the royalty.

Junmyeon didn't object to his mother's decree, as he knew she was right. But he couldn't help feeling sad when he had to say goodbye to Chanyeol, who had to stay at the palace to keep doing his job.

When he finally entered his room, he was greeted by an empty place as Sehun was still in class. He slowly adjusted his clothes, sighing every now and then, until the door was suddenly opened.

Sehun entered the room, stopping on his tracks when he saw familiar shoes in the entrance. He quickly removed his sneakers, rushing in to verify that what he was thinking was real. 

He turned the corner that separated the entrance hall from the bedroom, and saw Junmyeon there, arranging his clothes.

"Hey," he greeted him, causing the boy to snap out of his thoughts. "You came back…"

"Hello," Junmyeon replied with a smile that grew bigger with every second. "How have you been?"

"Fine..." Sehun muttered, moving closer.

The last few days, he felt quite lonely without Junmyeon's presence in the mornings, and it had seemed extremely strange to wake up without seeing the other when he woke up. He had to admit that he missed him more than expected.

"Is your family okay?" He asked him, remembering the note he left.

"Yes, everything seems to be in order..." he assured with a smile, remembering that everyone in the palace was happy to know that his older brother would take over soon. Before he could sink back into his thoughts, Junmyeon remembered a small detail. "Did you finish your homework the other day? Did it help what I wrote?"

"Yes! Thank you very much, really!" Sehun exclaimed. "The instructions you left were perfect, I finished in less than two hours."

"I'm glad," Junmyeon assured.

Sehun decided to let him continue with what he was doing earlier, so he walked over to his own desk to leave his backpack there. For the next hour, he kept glaring at Junmyeon, who seemed to be down and too absorbed in his thoughts.

Sehun thought that he didn't want to see him that way, so he decided to think of something to cheer him up. Plus, it would be the perfect excuse to spend more time together and make up for the days they didn't see each other.

"Would you... would you like to eat something outside campus?" He asked Junmyeon out of nowhere.

The question took the prince by surprise, who opened his eyes immediately. He looked at Sehun for a second, finding shyness displayed adorably on his face. And, just when Sehun was about to remove the offer, Junmyeon decided to give it a chance and accept.

A few minutes later, they left the room. Sehun told him what happened in his absence and Junmyeon found the conversation comforting. He stopped thinking about his family and the doubt growing inside of him since the news came up.

A part of him hated the distance he had with his family, how easy it was to get rid of him and put him aside, the fact that he wasn't needed in the palace. But there was something in being able to get out of there that excited him. Being free, unattached, and creating his own path with a life far from the luxuries of royalty sounded tempting.

While eating at a restaurant, Junmyeon watched Sehun taste the food that had just been placed in front of them. He observed him shouting when he felt the food was too hot to handle.

Junmyeon chuckled, thinking that it was something he would definitely like to see every day, learn and live. The simplicity of being with someone who helped forget the discomfort; the satisfaction of helping with math problems; or the comfort of being able to smile and be himself, to learn and be better. 

Junmyeon wanted that, and his bright smile bloomed when he realised it.

Sehun watched him, his heart fluttering at Junmyeon's happy expression, feeling proud of himself for making him look like that, so different from before.

And it hit him hard.

* * *

"I like Junmyeon," Sehun said to Jongin when he saw him the next day.

"Your roommate? like... in a romantic way? " He asked him a bit unsettled by the way he greeted him. Sehun nodded. 

"He came back yesterday and... I don't know... I missed him and..."

"You realised you like him?" Sehun nodded, earning an amused smile from Jongin. "That's cute... you should give it a try."

"Do you think I have a chance?" He asked him with little confidence, he didn't know if Junmyeon could feel the same way.

"Yes, why not?" Jongin assured without understanding why Sehun might think otherwise.

His friend's confidence made Sehun think of the possibility, making him spend the rest of the week thinking about it. He came up with different plans to get closer to his roommate, concluding that the best option was to spend as much time as possible with him.

The day he decided he would make a move, Sehun ran back to his room. He stopped before getting in and took a deep breath, remembering the plan and the words he should say.

He entered as quietly as he could, walking over to his desk and waving at Junmyeon, who was doing his homework in silence. The boy looked at him as he greeted him, welcoming him with a smile and briefly asking how his day was.

"Uhm... I heard some classmates talking about a small festival that will be held near the campus. It will be here just this week..." Sehun started to say, scratching his head. "Would you like to go tonight?... after you finish your homework of course..."

Junmyeon thought about it silently, unsure whether he should accept the invitation or not.

"If you're busy today we can go tomorrow..." Sehun tried to suggest to avoid immediate rejection.

"It's not that... it's just that I don't know if I can get out..." he half explained.

"Why couldn't you?"

"Because..."  _ because I am not allowed to go to crowded places without bodyguards _ .

His words remained in the air, his mind beginning to work until he realised that rule didn't make sense anymore. His family took away his only bodyguard because they considered that a Secret Service agent would waste his time and strength by staying with him.

Junmyeon had no restrictions, there was no one watching over him, and he wasn't forced to behave like a prince now that he had been dropped off at that university to live his own life.

"Let's go," Junmyeon agreed afterwards, feeling the adrenaline rush of doing something different that he considered forbidden his entire life.

A few hours later, they both headed there. Junmyeon forced himself to dress as casually as possible, thinking that if his etiquette teacher saw him, he would pass out from the lack of elegance he had that night.

Sehun guided him through the small stalls, making him taste food that he had never seen up close in his life. They played little games that made Junmyeon get excited like a kid and made Sehun's warm smile stay on his lips all the time.

Late at night, they stopped in the middle of the crowd to look up at the sky and enjoy the fireworks. Junmyeon looked at the expressions of the people around them, amazed by the happiness in all of them. He felt so much warmth surrounding him, and his eyes finally landed on the sharp features of Sehun who was standing next to him.

He saw the coloured lights create shadows on his face and sparkles appearing in his eyes looking up at the sky. Junmyeon felt like his breath escaped from his lungs.

"Hey, everything alright?" Sehun asked when he noticed Junmyeon's gaze fixed on him.

"Yes," Junmyeon assured without breaking contact. Taking a deep breath before talking again. "Thank you, Sehun."

Sehun didn't know where those words came from, but he didn't have the time to ask either as Junmyeon's arm entwined with his. He saw him pointing at a firework they just launched, exclaiming in surprise when it finally exploded in the sky.

After that day they felt more comfortable with each other. Junmyeon invited him out from time to time, wanting to free himself of the dreadful thoughts and replace them with the joy of being able to live his life as he wanted. All of that together with Sehun, who never failed to show him something new that surprised him.

His intertwined arms became part of his little dates. And so did the meaningless conversations, infectious laughter, and long silences that allowed them to look each other's smiles and eyes shamelessly.

Sehun was sure, there was something there growing between them, he could feel it, and he knew he just needed a little push for them to take the next step.

"I'm back!" Junmyeon greeted one afternoon when he entered the room. Sehun looked up from his cell phone with a smile, catching the sight of his roommate arriving.

The boy began to change as weeks passed slightly. He started ditching his shoes to replace them with sneakers, just as he let his hair down instead of putting it up like before.

And Sehun didn't mind that at all, it actually made him look cuter.

"How did your study session go?" Sehun asked when he saw him put down his backpack on the floor. 

That single question was enough to make Junmyeon start rambling about how everyone ended up receiving a private class from him.

"Is it okay if we order takeout?" Junmyeon asked when he finished talking. Sehun nodded happily. "Do you have the number of the place we found last week?"

"Yes, it's here..." Sehun stood up, walking to the other side of the room and taking a piece of paper that was on a ledge.

He walked back to where Junmyeon was, looking at the paper to make sure that was the one he was looking for. Just when he looked up at his roommate, his foot tripped on Junmyeon's backpack, causing him to lurch forward.

Junmyeon tried to help him from falling and grabbed his arm and wrist immediately. However, he didn't expect Sehun's weight to be that much, and he ended up stumbling backwards. 

Sehun reacted too, placing both hands in front to grab the edge of the desk behind them. 

"Are you alright?" Junmyeon asked, looking up.

At that moment, Sehun noticed the position they were stuck in. Junmyeon's body was between his arms, with one of the other's hands around his waist. When he looked down, he found the other's face inches from his.

"Yes..." he whispered, his eyes staring directly at Junmyeon.

Unconsciously, Sehun's stare landed on Junmyeon's lips, and he couldn't help but start leaning towards him slowly, closing the distance between them until their breaths mingled, colliding with their skin and leaving a warm trail on them.

Junmyeon didn't move away, in fact, he wanted to lean forward as well, but the thought of whether that was correct or not invaded his mind suddenly. 

Junmyeon felt so free the last few weeks, forgetting completely where he came from or what he should do. But, in that specific moment, he couldn't stop himself from thinking all of that.

It was the first time he'd been attracted to someone, and he wasn't sure if it was entirely okay for him to get carried away like that. He could hear his mother's voice reminding him of his place. He was supposed to be out the public eye but always part of the royalty.

Right before their lips met or Junmyeon made up his mind, the sound of the door abruptly opening made them jump. Both of them moved away from each other immediately, just as they looked confused towards the entrance. Chanyeol was there with frantic breathing and a huge smile.

"Chan?" Junmyeon asked, feeling so happy to see him again that he walked to him and hugged him. "What are you doing here? My mom said you couldn't be here..."

"I wanted to be with you!" He exclaimed, returning the hug. "And I missed you..."

"I missed you too!" Junmyeon assured, looking up with a huge smile.

"Look at you. You changed so much..." Chanyeol started pointing at his hair and clothes, earning a laugh from Junmyeon.

Sehun looked at them silently, remembering Chanyeol for the first time since Junmyeon had that family emergency. He saw them talking and noticed the happiness in his roommate's eyes, which made him smile just as well.

But something in that conversation seemed weird, were they in a relationship that Junmyeon's parents didn't approve? Was that the family emergency they had last time?

That would explain Chanyeol's absence during those weeks, the emotional reunion, the fact that he had a spare key to open their room and their entire relationship in general.

From that day on, Sehun decided to stay away a bit from Junmyeon. He didn't completely understand what was happening between him and Chanyeol and neither dared to directly ask if they were in a relationship. 

But even after Chanyol's return, Junmyeon kept behaving the same way towards him. 

He shared his day with him after he was done with classes, and asked Sehun about his day too with the same interest in his eyes. 

Their little dates outside the campus remained the same, with the slight difference that Chanyeol joined them a couple of times. It was then when the tall one decided to stay between them when they walked, making it impossible for them to link their arms. 

"Sehun, are you busy this weekend?" Junmyeon asked him one afternoon while reading something in his notebooks. Sehun looked up from his cell phone. 

"I just have some pending homework, why?" He answered, remembering his earrings.

"Would you like to go with me to the small town near campus this Saturday? I have to buy a couple of books," he asked with a smile, Sehun returned the gesture and properly took a seat on his bed, showing his interest to Junmyeon. "We can have lunch and dinner there too... if you want."

"Sure!" Sehun agreed immediately, trying to hide his smile and excitement a bit. "Will someone else go?"

Junmyeon looked at him, confused, before answering.

"Well... Chanyeol said that he will be busy all day..." he replied cautiously, worried that his answer would make Sehun change his mind. "It would just be the two of us."

"Perfect," Sehun replied, his smile growing again. Junmyeon sighed slightly in relief, returning his attention to the book in front of him.

Since Chanyeol arrived, Junmyeon saw a slight change in Sehun. It really wasn't anything really significant, but he noticed him a little more nervous than usual. His roommate was being more cautious with his actions towards him, sometimes moving with discomfort when Junmyeon reached out to touch his arm or shoulder.

The prince thought that maybe it was something good because it would help him keep his distance from Sehun, making the task of forgetting the feelings he had for him easier. However, Junmyeon couldn't help but be worried about it. 

_ Did I do something to make him behave like this? _ he asked himself every day when he noticed Sehun acting weird.  _ Is he mad at me? _

No matter how much he tried to find the answer, he couldn't come up with a good one, and he didn't dare to ask Sehun either. Maybe Junmyeon was hallucinating, and Sehun was still the same.

On Saturday Junmyeon tried to behave like usual. He listened to Sehun talking about insignificant topics, they brushed their arms lightly from time to time as they walked through the streets. And before either of them noticed, their arms were intertwined already. 

"Look at this!" Junmyeon showed Sehun a book that he found and thought would interest him.

His roommate looked at him curiously from across the hall, approaching him immediately. Junmyeon showed him the book in his hands, and Sehun brought his hand closer, trying to take it and brushing his fingers by accident.

Junmyeon stayed still, his heart racing at the innocent and unusual touch of those fingers on his skin. Meanwhile, Sehun tried his best pretending to be calm as he distracted his mind with the book in his hands.

He read the book's synopsis with Junmyeon's eyes staring at his features without being able to look away. The strong gaze travelled across his profile, admiring the concentrated expression he knew well from their study sessions. It didn't take long for his eyes to fall on the slightly split lips.

He remembered what had happened just a few days before, what he believed might have been a kiss, his first kiss actually. Junmyeon felt the shudder in the pit of his stomach and how his knees trembled slightly again. Just like that day.

But just as his whole body reminded him of his attraction to Sehun, how much he enjoyed spending time with him. The happiness he started to feel while building his life, discovering himself, everything along with Sehun.

Along with those happy thoughts, the voices came back, making him remember that maybe all of that was wrong.

The protocols stated that he should marry people who would benefit his family, someone that his parents and the entire family would approve for him. 

The only things that mattered in choosing a partner were power and what they could offer to the crown. Love didn't exist there.

Junmyeon always knew that the only benefit his parents could get from him would be to marry him to a businessman's daughter or a future heir in another country. That is why he never worried about doing something about his non-existent love life. Neither he paid attention to those who approached him and tried to woo him. He didn't have the power to choose with whom he would spend the rest of his life after all.

"You have a good eye. It sounds so interesting," Sehun snapped him out of his thoughts, making him shake his head slightly. Junmyeon smiled at him despite the sadness and hopeless feeling in his chest. "I'll go pay for it."

"Perfect," he replied, looking away and starting to search in the bookshelf again. "I just have to find one more book, and we can go."

Sehun nodded and went to the cashier to pay for the book Junmyeon recommended him. As he stepped out of his sight, the young prince let out a sigh, letting himself fall forward, his head colliding with the bookshelf in front of him.

"What am I doing?" He wondered, and no matter how much as he tried to justify or explain himself, he couldn't do it.

After leaving the bookstore, they walked to a nearby diner that they liked to visit. As soon as they arrived, one of the waitresses recognised them and smiled, immediately leading them to an empty table without asking their names or the number of occupants.

They took seats across from each other and started to read the menu. Junmyeon was the first to choose, putting the card on the table and looking around silently as he waited for Sehun to decide.

His attention was caught by a small family in one of the nearby tables. The mother and her son were holding hands while laughing with complicity. Junmyeon did not understand the situation very well, but the way they touched their hands and the laughter that escaped their lips, as well as the father's tender look, made him believe they were doing something special.

"I'm really good at that game," Sehun said. He started to look at the family after noticing Junmyeon was watching them with so much interest.

"Game?" The prince asked without understanding.

"Yes! You never played?" Junmyeon's confused look was enough to know the answer. "Let me show you."

Without warning, Sehun took one of Junmyeon's hands that were on the table, causing the boy to jump in surprise. But despite the unexpected contact, the prince didn't move away, and instead, he let Sehun guide his hand.

Junmyeon watched as Sehun started to trace something on his palm with his index finger, causing him to feel tickles.

"You're not supposed to see what I'm doing," Sehun murmured with fun in his voice and looking at Junmyeon straight in the eyes.

"I don't understand what we are doing," the prince confessed.

"The game is that I will write a phrase or word in your hands with my finger, and you have to guess what it is just by feeling it," he explained, and Junmyeon nodded, believing he understood the game.

Sehun motioned him to look away, and Junmyeon followed his instructions with a smile on his lips.

The nervousness of feeling the heat of Sehun's hands on him distracted him completely. And after playing three times, Junmyeon couldn't guess any of them, making Sehun laugh every time he couldn't come up with the right answer.

At some point, the waitress approached them to ask their orders, interrupting the game entirely. But that didn't seem to matter, because they kept holding hands on the table, Sehun caressing Junmyeon's skin with his thumb in a slow rhythm that reassured the young prince.

"You are really bad at this game," Sehun scoffed as the waitress left, causing Junmyeon to scoff.

"It's my turn to write you something," he said instead, knowing there was no way he could justify himself.

Sehun laughed slightly and nodded, looking away while Junmyeon thought about what he could write on his palm. After thinking about it for a second, he started using his index finger to caress Sehun's firm hands.

"Disappear?" Sehun asked hesitantly when Junmyeon only wrote one word. He nodded, starting to write again. "I want to…"

"Are you supposed to say each word as soon as I write it?" Junmyeon asked, amused when he heard Sehun saying the right words. He just wanted to find a distraction to avoid writing the next part of the sentence since he wasn't sure what he really wanted.

"I wouldn't say them if only you wrote faster," Sehun played along, without knowing Junmyeon's internal battle.

This only caused both boys to start teasing each other, continuing the game and forgetting the incomplete sentence.

_ Maybe it's better that way, _ Junmyeon thought.

When they finished eating, they decided to continue walking through the small town and enjoy the decorations all over the streets, since Christmas was just around the corner. Sehun sighed as they walked, debating with himself whether he should try to hold Junmyeon's hand while looking for any excuse that would allow him to do so.

As he looked around for ideas or courage, his eyes fell on a couple walking through the trees of the small park they were crossing. He recognised Chanyeol's tall figure immediately, but the other boy next to him was a complete stranger.

He saw them giggling as they walked side by side, and he almost stopped breathing when Chanyeol stopped in front of the other guy, raising his hands to caress the his hair that seemed to get messy because of the cold breeze.

"What are you looking at?" Junmyeon asked him curiously when he noticed that Sehun's attention was somewhere else.

Sehun panicked, just as Chanyeol's both hands framed the stranger's face, starting to get dangerously close.

And even though Sehun wasn't sure about their relationship, he decided that he wanted to stop Junmyeon from seeing Chanyeol in such an intimate scene. 

"Nothing, I saw a squirrel," Sehun said, taking Junmyeon's arm and starting to lead to the opposite direction of the other couple. "Let's go for an ice cream!"

"But it's cold," Junmyeon frowned, and then looked back at the trees. "Wait, I want to see the squirrel too."

"I said squirrel? Actually... it was a raccoon..." he pulled a little harder, trying to cross the street that was right in front of them.

"I've never seen a raccoon! Where is it? " Junmyeon exclaimed excitedly, walking back into the small park.

Sehun looked back, alarmed that Junmyeon's loud voice was enough to make the other two boys be aware of their presence. His eyes ended up colliding with unknown boy's ones.

"Let's go, the raccoon is gone..." Sehun pulled Junmyeon back, almost convincing him to leave the place immediately.

"Jun!" They both heard someone scream.

Sehun watched in horror the boy running towards them, and how Junmyeon smiled brightly at him.

"Kyungsoo!" Junmyeon greeted happily, merging both into a warm and comforting hug.

Sehun almost ran out of air.

"What are you doing here?" The prince asked his best friend.

"He's visiting us. He arrived today," Chanyeol replied instead.

"That's why you said you were busy today?" Junmyeon asked, slightly mad for being excluded, "You should have told me..."

"I wanted it to be a surprise," Kyungsoo replied with a smile and taking a few steps away, glancing at Sehun who was just a confused bystander. "Who…?"

"Ah, this is Sehun..." Junmyeon introduced him, looking at his roommate for a second. "This is Kyungsoo, my best friend."

"You are Junmyeon's roommate, right?" Kyungsoo commented with a smile after bowing slightly. Sehun nodded. "I've heard a lot about you..."

"Eh... I..." Sehun didn't know what to say, he never heard about that guy before.

"Don't worry, I know Junmyeon never talks about us," Kyungsoo said, noticing the awkward moment. "And, actually, someone else told me about you..."

Chanyeol giggled. Junmyeon understood the situation right away and didn't hesitate to punch him.

"Should I arrest you of disloyalty for revealing my private life?" Junmyeon asked with a scary look and slightly pink cheeks.

"Oh, look at the time!" Chanyeol exclaimed with his eyes wide open in fear, looking at his wrist that didn't actually have a watch. "It's really late, and we haven't eaten yet..."

"Oh… right," Kyungsoo recalled, then looked at the other two boys. "Would you like to come with us?"

"We ate already," Junmyeon explained. "You should go now... we can meet tomorrow..."

"Perfect!" Chanyeol nodded, taking Kyungsoo by the shoulders. "He'll be staying the whole week anyway, so… see you."

Without waiting for them to say anything else, Chanyeol dragged Kyungsoo away from Junmyeon and Sehun. The young prince saw them walking. He started to move when they were far away, laughing and shaking his head slightly. 

"Are you sure you don't want to go with them?" Sehun asked right beside him, still feeling confused.

"I'm fine… I'll let them enjoy their little date," he explained with a smile.

"Date?" Sehun asked with wide eyes, Junmyeon nodded.

"Chanyeol likes Kyungsoo… for quite a few years actually."

"D-does that mean you and Chanyeol aren't dating?" He asked in disbelief, feeling a slight hope growing inside him.

"Chanyeol and me?" Junmyeon replied, starting to laugh immediately. It was just ridiculous. "We are just friends."

"So ..." Sehun muttered in a low voice. However, Junmyeon managed to hear every word. "I stopped myself for nothing..."

Junmyeon stared at him, believing he understood Sehun's words and their meaning. He looked around, noticing just a few people were walking down the street. That was enough to give him the courage to face Sehun and cease walking.

"Stop?" He asked, his heart racing so fast already. "What do you mean by that?"

Even though he assumed he knew the answer, there was something about him that wanted to hear Sehun say those words. So he waited a few seconds, staring, while the other looked at him with surprise and nervousness, debating inside him if he should be sincere or not.

"I…" he murmured again, swallowing his words at the last second. "I just thought you were dating someone..."

"I don't…" Junmyeon clarified immediately, and Sehun smiled upon hearing it.

"Now I know..."

"Does it change something?" He pushed again, hoping that was enough to make Sehun talk.

"No..." he answered unsurely, and Junmyeon sighed disappointed, looking down at the floor and starting to turn around to continue walking. "I-I mean… yes."

Sehun stopped him, feeling a wave of adrenaline when he saw the other's serious expression when hearing that lie. He looked at Junmyeon, taking a few more seconds to find the right words.

"I..." he started again, "I like you."

Junmyeon kept his gaze fixed on Sehun's eyes, feeling the same ticklish feeling, the shake on his legs, and nervousness as in the bookstore. His hands started to sweat cold too, trembling slightly just like his breathing.

He thought about the consequences that being with Sehun could bring again, the remembered rules he was supposed to follow too. But being in that situation, noticing the happiness that caused knowing Sehun felt the same, he thought that there was nothing wrong if, for once in his life, he put himself first, before the approval of his parents or the crown.

_ Fuck the protocols. _

Those were the words that incited him to take a couple of steps forward, stand on tiptoes and make his lips collide with Sehun's in a short, innocent kiss.

"I like you too..." he said as he pulled away, Sehun's surprised eyes reflecting so many emotions that Junmyeon couldn't help but smile.

Feeling still startled, Sehun leaned again to touch Junmyeon's velvet lips, beginning a slow, lingering, sweet kiss that helped him assure that the words he heard were true. After a few seconds, he pulled away to connect glances with Junmyeon again.

They both smiled, knowing the meaning of the kiss they just shared, both feeling relieved for daring to take that small step in their relationship, and completely unaware of what the future would bring them.

Sehun hugged him after that, sliding his arms around Junmyeon's torso and pulling his face against his chest. Junmyeon listened to Sehun's erratic heartbeat, finding relief when he noticed that it was beating at the same speed as his.

And suddenly the insecurities disappeared, finding support in Sehun when he hugged him back.

That calmness remained the following days. Their relationship dynamics didn't change much since they were used to spending most of the time together or sending messages when they were in class.

Despite that, their intertwined arms were no longer the only signs of affection they shared. They grew into hugs or small gestures that, as time passed by, stopped being shy and innocent, to become comforting and part of their daily life.

First, they began to create the routine of picking up the other when they finished with classes first. Then they would start walking while holding hands, even sharing kisses on the cheek or lips when they made sure that there weren't many people around.

Likewise, the time they spent inside their room was drastically reduced, due to Kyungsoo's visit and Junmyeon's desire of spending a lot of time with him.

That's why Sehun found himself trapped with Junmyeon, Kyungsoo and Chanyeol during the afternoons because his boyfriend wanted to make his friends meet Sehun and befriend him. 

The first few days, Sehun felt somewhat uncomfortable. But Kyungsoo's chill and friendly personality was enough to make him feel welcome, just like the quiet caresses and smiles that he shared with Junmyeon that comforted him.

It didn't take long for Chanyeol to notice the change in their relationship and even if he saw it coming since before, he couldn't help but worry about Junmyeon and what might happen to them later. 

That is why the bodyguard decided to approach Junmyeon one day between classes and ask him if he was sure about his actions. In the end, the only thing he got from that conversation was the sight of his sparkling eyes that Chanyeol never saw before.

That was more than enough to make Chanyeol relax and accept Sehun completely. He wasn't bothered anymore to see him walk beside the young prince, brushing their hands and shoulders as they walked. He didn't dare to separate them either when he invaded Junmyeon's personal space.

He couldn't take all that away from his friend. He didn't have the heart to do it, so he let them enjoy their remaining time together. 

Chanyeol stayed out of the way as much as he could, stopping himself whenever he felt the urge to run to Junmyeon and make sure he was okay.

He would give them their space and the time to enjoy that romance for as long as they could.

"Will you go home when classes are over?" Sehun asked one day, looking up to clash his eyes with Junmyeon.

They were in their room that afternoon, both in Sehun's bed. Junmyeon was reading a book like usual, while the other was between his legs playing a game on his cell phone. 

The holidays were just around the corner, and they should be happy to have that little break from classes and homework. But there was a sour taste in knowing that they would have to be apart for two months despite starting their relationship not long ago.

"Yeah... I don't have a choice," Junmyeon sighed, closing the book and placing it on the cabinet next to the bed. "What about you?"

"Same... my mother won't forgive me if I miss the holidays..." Junmyeon smiled slightly, beginning to stroke Sehun's hair slowly, who closed his eyes at the contact. "You live in Seoul, right?"

"Yes," Junmyeon replied, getting tensed a bit when he thought to where that conversation could lead.

"Would you like us to meet before New Year?" Sehun asked, looking at him again. "We could throw a sky lantern together... couples usually do that at the beginning of the year."

Junmyeon smirked, leaning in slightly to kiss his forehead.

"Sounds fun," he replied, caressing his face this time. "My family will keep me busy, but I think I can sneak away once."

"Busy?"

"Yes… we have an important event soon, and I'm sure they are getting crazy, especially my brother" he replied, choosing the right words. Sehun seemed more curious than before.

"I didn't know you have a brother."

"I guess I forgot to mention it," Junmyeon lied, wondering what to say about him. "He's seven years older than me, he's always busy, so I hardly see him."

Sehun nodded, looking down and taking one of Junmyeon's hands to caress it.

"Is he getting married? Is that why they are so busy?" Junmyeon smiled at the innocence of his words, shaking his head slowly.

"You could say he will have a promotion soon, in the family business." Sehun nodded, and Junmyeon knew that he was about to ask more questions, so he decided to change the subject. "I heard that couples go for a walk along the Han River too..."

Sehun was a little taken aback by the change of topic. But he decided to ignore it to continue talking with Junmyeon, enjoying the touches, the stolen kisses and the warmth that his body transmitted to him.

One night before Junmyeon had to leave, he convinced Sehun to sleep together in the same bed. He argued that they should take advantage of the fact that they were roommates and Sehun didn't put up much resistance.

When the sun went down, they turned off the lights and hid under the sheets, their legs intertwined as they talked so close that their breaths hit each other's skin.

Junmyeon hugged him tightly, burying his face into Sehun's large chest in an attempt to get drunk with his scent. Sehun's fingers caressed his back in small circles all the time, making him relax until he fell asleep.

The next morning, Junmyeon woke up to finish packing his belongings, making sure to groom himself according to the royal protocols. When finished, he decided to wake up Sehun, so they could have breakfast together before having to say goodbye.

Around noon Chanyeol arrived at their room, knocking on the door just before opening it with his spare key. He found Junmyeon's suitcases waiting in the corridor, ready to be loaded and taken to the car waiting for them at the university entrance.

The bodyguard looked behind him, nodding to the servants who got in and grabbed the belongings to take them away immediately. Meanwhile, Chanyeol walked through the small corridor, finding the couple fused in an embrace beside the beds.

"Jun, we have to go..." he said calmly.

Junmyeon sighed before walking away from Sehun, smiling fondly at him.

"Do you want me to help you carry your things?" He volunteered.

"I took them with me already," Chanyeol replied instead, receiving a nod from Sehun.

"Call me when you get home," he asked Junmyeon afterwards, kissing him on the forehead.

"I'll text you... and I'll try to call you at night, okay?"

Sehun had no choice but to accept. Junmyeon stood on tiptoe to give him one last kiss. Chanyeol rolled his eyes, deciding that he would leave the room to give them a few last minutes together.

After several last kisses and clasped hands that refused to part, Junmyeon dared to start walking away from Sehun.

* * *

Just as he thought, the palace was a disaster due to the coronation preparations. Even his distant relatives were inside the place, going from room to room to organise the missing details.

As soon as Junmyeon was announced, the queen took him to one of the empty studios to tell him his responsibilities during those weeks he would stay in the castle. The prince nodded to each one, making sure to memorise them to avoid making mistakes in the future.

At night he would talk to Sehun, being calls that could last from half an hour to late into the night. Junmyeon tried to reply to his text during the day too, making sure that there was no one around who could be spying on him.

Kyungsoo took on the role of his personal assistant in those weeks. Meanwhile, Chanyeol was assigned to do other tasks that seemed to be more important than taking care of the young prince who stayed inside the palace all day.

A few days before New Year, Junmyeon dedicated his entire morning and afternoon to complete his errands without taking breaks to rest. Kyungsoo followed him all the time, without knowing why the prince was in a rush.

It was until they finished that Kyungsoo dared to ask, Junmyeon thought about how to answer him. However, Chanyeol arrived just in time.

"Your highness," he greeted him with a bow, to which Junmyeon responded. "Did you call me?"

"Chanyeol, come closer," he asked. The bodyguard looked around before relaxing to approach him. "Help me sneak out from the palace tonight..."

"What?" Kyungsoo asked in surprise.

"No way!" The bodyguard refused immediately.

"Please, it will only be a few hours!" He asked, and Chanyeol denied again. "It's not a big deal... and if I get caught, I won't say you helped me."

"It's very dangerous!"

"Of course not," Junmyeon rolled his eyes. "No one will recognise me... the only thing people know about me is my name and my face from when I was a baby... it's not dangerous."

"Why do you want to go out? You need something? I'll get it for you…" Kyungsoo offered immediately, Junmyeon denied.

"Sehun asked me to meet today," he explained. "I'll see him in Itaewon, we don't even have to cross the Han River..."

Chanyeol shook his head, feeling frustrated while rubbing his face with both hands. Before he could start listing the reasons why he couldn't get out, a voice interrupted them.

"Some fresh air would be good for you," Junmyeon watched his brother approach them with a smile on his face.

"I should say the same," Junmyeon murmured.

In those weeks, he had noticed how his brother began to look more and more tired. First, there were dark circles under his eyes, then the lack of colour on his cheeks. Even his suits were starting to look big on his body when ley looked perfect before. 

Junmyeon blamed the stress.

"Tell me, who is Sehun?" He asked him, ignoring the comment and smiling with amusement. Junmyeon's cheeks turned slightly pink, which made his brother laugh out loud. "My little brother has a boyfriend!"

"Shut up!" He asked, looking around. They were all in the middle of a hallway, and someone else could be spying on them behind the great walls or hundreds of doors.

"Is he from college?" Junmyeon nodded at the question. "Does he know who you really are?"

"No… I haven't told him. Not yet." His brother nodded and let out a sigh.

"Go with him, I'll help you sneak out."

Chanyeol thought about refusing again, but there was no way he would go against the crown prince's words. That was why he had no choice but to wait outside the palace for Junmyeon to get out, so he could drive him to Sehun.

Junmyeon arrived with a big smile on his face, running towards Sehun as soon as he saw him waiting for him in a bus stop. Chanyeol saw it all from the car. How they seemed to be so happy to meet each other, hugging and kissing as if their life depended on it.

The bodyguard sighed and turned off the vehicle, unlocking his cell phone as he would need to kill time somehow while waiting for Junmyeon.

The couple began to walk through the streets, the young prince marvelling at the number of people around, how lively the streets felt. And Sehun guided him gladly, smiling at the expressions of surprise and excitement on his face.

After drinking something in a famous cafe, Sehun walked them to the banks of the Han River. And after some minutes they found a small place where people were getting ready to throw sky lanterns as soon as the sun went down.

Junmyeon dragged them to the stall to buy their own lantern. He and Sehun shared it, each of them writing a wish somewhere on the paper.

"What did you write?" Sehun asked, looking at Junmyeon being concentrated while writing something.

"That I want to be happy," he replied, placing the lamp in his hands. "You?"

"I asked to have a quiet life."

"It's similar to mine," Junmyeon commented, Sehun chuckled and leaned over to give him a short kiss on the cheek.

"It depends on what your definition of happiness is," he replied.

It only took an hour for the sky to darken, and people began to light their lamps. Junmyeon stared in wonder at the people enjoying that moment, feeling hope as they reflected their wishes on the lanterns that were now far away.

Sehun lit the candle and Junmyeon held the paper until it started to float by itself.

"Ready?" The prince asked.

"One, two... three," Sehun counted.

They let go of the lantern, their gazes glued to it until it joined the others in the sky. Sehun stood behind Junmyeon, back hugging him and beginning to move their bodies from side to side in a comforting pace.

"Jun?" He called him after a few minutes in silence, the boy looked at him and turned to hug him properly, sliding both arms around his waist.

"Yes?"

"Let's stay together for a long time," he asked, letting words full of affection slip between his lips, believing that there would be nothing that could separate them, thinking that those feelings could not be surpassed by anything.

Junmyeon smiled, his eyes shining brighter than ever, perhaps due to the lanterns in the sky or something else. And he nodded, raising his hand to cup Sehun's face and guide him to meet in a tender kiss.

"I love you..." he confessed, whispering on his lips, surprising both of them after that sudden confession, as neither dared to say it before.

Sehun bit his upper lip, his smile growing with each passing second. Junmyeon panicked a bit, believing that maybe he said something wrong. But before he could regret his words, he felt Sehun's lips on his.

"I love you too," Sehun muttered, kissing him countless times, causing Junmyeon to start giggling in happiness.

A couple of hours later, they walked back to where Chanyeol was parked, this being just an excuse to walk around the streets holding hands, just to stay together a little longer.

When they arrived, Chanyeol got out of the car and greeted Sehun with a friendly smile. Junmyeon offered to drive him home, as there was really nothing wrong with it. However, his boyfriend decided to decline the offer and let Junmyeon return home as soon as possible.

They said goodbye one more time, knowing that they would meet until classes started again. And just like the last time, they continued holding hands, sharing kisses and hugs until the last moment, with the only promise to continue talking on the phone every night.

* * *

The following month was even more chaotic than expected, as the crown prince had to be absent most of the time. No one knew what was happening exactly, but they couldn't do anything about it as it seemed to be something important.

During that time, Junmyeon daydreamed with the memory of his date with Sehun. His words of staying together for a long time echoing in his head at night. 

Every call and message, as well as the feeling of being loved, was enough to convince him that he should tell Sehun the truth.

There was nothing to worry about, as he was only the second son, the youngest prince. He just hoped the shock wasn't too much to make Sehun feel fear or regret for being with him.

So, when Junmyeon arrived at their dorm, where Sehun was already waiting, he invited his boyfriend for coffee. He hoped that was enough to settle the mood and make himself speak.

When they arrived, Sehun sat on the table and Junmyeon went to the counter to order their drinks. While he waited, Junmyeon saw his boyfriend watching with little interest the news on the television.

"Something interesting happening in the country?" He said to get his attention, handing Sehun his drink.

"Thanks..." Sehun muttered with a smile, then took a sip as he glanced at the TV again. "They're only talking about the coronation..."

"Ah, I see," Junmyeon nodded uncomfortably, tasting his coffee.

"They talk about the second prince too, you know... the one that nobody knows" he continued speaking, then he opened his eyes. "Now that I think about it... you and him have the same name."

"O-oh... yeah, that's true," he played with his fingers a bit before speaking again. "Would you date a prince?"

Sehun chuckled, amused by the question.

"No, why would I? I have you in my life already," he replied, reaching for one of his hands and caressing it.

"I mean... hypothetically, would you like it?" Junmyeon insisted, knowing he was walking on thin ice. "Like, being part of the royalty and all of that."

"It's too complicated," Sehun replied, wrinkling his nose. "I want a quiet life."

Junmyeon sighed, taking another sip of his coffee and thinking that maybe this was not the time to open up.

Sehun seemed to notice his nervousness, so he decided to start talking about another topic while still caressing his hand. He kissed it from time to time, enjoying the slight blush on Junmyeon's cheeks.

* * *

Another month went by, Junmyeon forgot for days about what he wanted to say to Sehun. And when he remembered, he felt too insecure to do it at the moment. 

But despite that little black hole, their relationship only got better during those days. They enjoyed spending time together more than ever, taking advantage of their shared room by sleeping together every night, hugging and holding each other closely.

One of those days, Junmyeon found himself laying on his bed, Sehun on him as he kissed him hard. At some point, his fingers slipped through the fabric of his shirt, stroking the skin gently and causing shudders that ran through his entire body.

Suddenly Junmyeon felt Sehun's mischievous hand play with the hem of his pants, slowly pulling them down so he could take that part of him in his hands. Unable to help it, Junmyeon let out a slight moan that Sehun took between his lips.

"Jun..." he murmured against his skin, kissing and lightly biting his neck.

Junmyeon didn't reply. Instead, he lifted Sehun's shirt and passed it over his head, exposing his snowy skin along with his soft and broad torso.

Sehun shivered, maybe because of the cold air inside the room or Junmyeon's fingers that traced every part of his skin.

Before they could continue, Junmyeon's phone broke the silence with an incoming call. Both boys let out a sigh, the young prince taking the device in his hands to see who was calling, while Sehun tried to stop him somehow.

"Is it Chanyeol?" Sehun asked, to which Junmyeon nodded.

The bodyguard didn't return with him to the university, so he had started calling him three or four times a week to make sure he was okay. Sehun knew that those conversations could last two or three hours, so he tried to convince Junmyeon to decline the call.

"Don't answer," he whispered in his ear, leaving little kisses.

"B-but ..." Junmyeon tried to resist.

"You can call him tomorrow," he continued, moving his hands to Junmyeon's thighs. "Right now is not a good time."

Junmyeon felt like he should answer, especially when the first call ended, and his phone started ringing again immediately. But having Sehun so close, asking for his attention, making him feel so good, he couldn't help but accept and let himself go.

* * *

It was late at night that Sehun felt someone move his shoulder, trying to wake him up. He opened and stirred, slightly awake, feeling the sheets slide over his skin.

"Sehun," he heard someone calling him with a trembling voice, "Sehun..."

"Jun?" He asked, stretching and not finding the other's body next to him.

"Babe..." Junmyeon's slightly cracked voice was enough to wake him up, causing him to open his eyes and sit up on the bed so he could look at him properly.

He looked at Junmyeon, who was fully dressed, his hair perfectly arranged, and his face distorted into a sad grimace. He raised his hand and stroked his cheek before talking.

"Hey, what's happening? are you okay?" Junmyeon sighed, leaning towards Sehun's touch.

"A family emergency occurred… I have to go as soon as possible, and I didn't want you to wake up without knowing it," he murmured, leaning down to kiss him lightly on the lips. "I'm sorry."

"Do you want me to go with you?" Sehun asked, seeing his shaking hands and wet eyes. He tried to get up to get ready immediately, but Junmyeon stopped him.

"No, it's fine..." he refused. "I love you, Sehun... I'll come back soon, I promise."

Before he could do anything else, Jun kissed him again and left the room. Sehun shifted on the bed still shocked, debating whether he should try running after Junmyeon or not. But after remembering his expression, Sehun decided to don't do it.

The next morning, Sehun woke up again and got out of bed to stretch after such a hectic night. As he looked at Junmyeon's desk, he noticed a small note that contained a message that seemed too familiar to him.

_ "I'm sorry." _

Sehun sighed, taking his cell phone to check if he had missed calls or messages from Junmyeon, but his boyfriend didn't contact him yet.

The weekend passed without knowing about Junmyeon, until Monday afternoon when Sehun was in the cafeteria waiting for his friends. He was killing time by sending messages to his boyfriend, expecting that he would answer soon even though his cell phone seemed to be off.

Sehun felt like someone was staring at him, so he looked around, finding lots of people watching him as they whispered. Sehun wanted to think they weren't talking about him, but the way they pointed him out was enough to let him know that he was the centre of attention.

The worst part is that he didn't know why.

"Sehun, Sehun!" He heard someone call him. He looked at the entrance of the cafeteria, finding Jongin running with his eyes open.

"Hey, is something wrong?" He asked him confused when the tanned guy arrived at the table.

"This is your boyfriend, right?" He asked, showing him the screen of his cell phone. Sehun glanced at it confused, finding a photo where Junmyeon was dressed in a tailored black suit.

"Uh? Where is this from?" He asked him.

"Yes, it's him, right?" Jongin asked, still shocked, earning a severe look from Sehun. "Haven't you seen the news? Everyone is talking about it."

Sehun grimaced, starting to search in his cell phone for a news site so he could find out what his friend was talking about. As soon as he clicked on the first link he found, he saw another photo of Junmyeon's face in the header.

_ "Royal family reunites to announce the sudden passing of the crown prince, the second prince appears in public for the first time in more than twenty years." _

"What?" Sehun muttered, confused by what he just read. He decided to try looking in another one, expecting that the news would change.

_ "After the sudden tragedy, Kim Junmyeon, the mysterious second prince, is next in line to become the king." _

Sehun read the whole text, unable to believe any of the photos they showed. But the person in there was Junmyeon , he was standing beside the kings of Korea, showing his mourning during the relevant ceremonies after the death of the first prince.

Suddenly, Sehun started to connect the dots, small details that didn't matter before made sense. The way Junmyeon avoided talking about his family, that time he said that his brother was about to be promoted in the family business, just as that afternoon when he and Junmyeon chatted about royalty.

"You didn't know, did you?" Jongin asked him, seeing him in complete shock. Sehun shook his head. "Shit, listen... people are talking about you already, you should go to your room and stay there for now."

Sehun didn't know what to reply, so he just decided to get up from his seat and run to his room. He noticed people in the hallways looking at him and whispering, maybe because people were aware of his relationship with Junmyeon.

As soon as he was safe inside his bedroom, he flopped onto his bed, starting to call Junmyeon's number. He begged that in any of his attempts, his boyfriend would answer.

Sehun was confused, he felt slightly betrayed knowing that Junmyeon hid something like that from him. But he understood it too. 

He could see that Junmyeon wanted to remain anonymous the entire time. Sehun understood that it wouldn't be easy for him to share about his family. 

But most of all, he was worried. 

Junmyeon's photos showed him expressionless, with empty eyes, pale skin, and chapped lips. Sehun didn't expect less because Junmyeon was going through a heavy loss after all. He couldn't imagine what Junmyeon was feeling, and Sehun just wanted to talk to him, ask him how he was, make him feel better in some way.

But no matter how much he called, Junmyeon didn't answer any of his messages or calls from him that day, and neither for the next two weeks.

It was until a Wednesday that Sehun was in his room. His mind was still overwhelmed by the unnecessary attention he received the last few days. People kept approaching him to ask if the rumours of him and the new crown prince dating were true.

But that stress wasn't close to the anxiety he felt every time he sent a message to Junmyeon that wasn't answered. It couldn't be compared to the worry of reading the news where they reported every movement of the new crown prince, showing photos of Junmyeon who wasn't doing fine. It hurt him that he couldn't do something about it.

But he had to wait, Junmyeon promised him that he would return and Sehun believed him. That's why he decided to distract himself with his homework, creating a barrier that would help him forget.

Suddenly, the door to the room was opened and slammed immediately. Sehun jumped on his seat in surprise, standing up so he could face who got in.

Sehun didn't expect to see Junmyeon rushing in, looking around until their eyes met. He didn't even have time to react before the prince ran to him, hugging him tight immediately.

"Sehun..." he whispered with his face against Sehun's chest, his arms tightening the grip.

The taller one reacted suddenly, his arms immediately holding Junmyeon, burying his nose in his hair, hoping that his scent would comfort Sehun after so many nights missing him. 

Suddenly, Junmyeon pulled away slightly, raising both hands to take Sehun's face with them. He caressed his cheeks adoringly, while Sehun began to scan his face.

All those signs that made him get worried so much seemed to be accentuated a lot more now that he had Junmyeon in front of him. His chest ached at the sight of his worried eyes and worn look.

"I missed you so much, sorry for being gone so long... it's just... I guess you saw everything, forgive me for not telling you sooner, I swear I was planning to do it, but I was so afraid of your reaction..."

Sehun leaned in to seal his lips with a kiss, tried to take all of his insecurities, nervousness, and words of apology.

"Okay, I understand..." he whispered with a half-smile. Junmyeon began stroking his hair, watching him, as if he was trying to capture every part of him in his memory. "I missed you too…"

Junmyeon kissed him again, this time for so many seconds that Sehun felt like he was gasping for air outside of himself. As they parted, he couldn't help but ask him what was itching in his throat.

"You're good?" He asked, starting to caress his face, Junmyeon swallowed, looking away.

The door opening again interrupted them. Junmyeon reacted immediately to it, moving away from Sehun and standing a couple of meters from him. Sehun saw, confused, six men in black suits entering the room, looking around and searching under tables and among their belongings.

Chanyeol entered behind them, immediately approaching Junmyeon to stand next to him. He greeted Sehun with a slight nod.

"I thought I was clear when I said this isn't necessary," Junmyeon said under his breath, Chanyeol nodded with his head down.

"We cannot put your safety at risk. The inspection won't last long. We're sorry for the inconvenience, your majesty." Another of the guards replied, earning a tired sigh from Junmyeon.

Sehun noticed at that moment Junmyeon's situation, understanding the true relationship between Chanyeol and his boyfriend. It made sense how overprotective the other was and the way Chanyeol reacted when they met.

A few minutes later, the six bodyguards got out of the dorm with Chanyeol. Who had to follow the order of making sure no one else would get in the room unless Junmyeon authorized it.

It was then that they both took a seat on the edge of Junmyeon's bed, their hands intertwined as the prince started telling him what happened during those weeks.

Sehun heard him talking about his brother and how he managed to hide his illness from everyone, believing that he could recover before becoming the king. According to his doctor, the stress caused by the sudden change of plans was enough to make his health deteriorate, until he finally collapsed the night Junmyeon had to leave.

Two days later, the news of his death would shake the whole world after a crisis that the doctors couldn't handle.

Junmyeon explained the countless hours he spent talking with the royal advisor. He began to instruct him how to start his preparation for the throne, and Junmyeon had no choice but to listen to the instructions he must follow now that he would be a public figure.

"And how are you?" Sehun asked, a bit stunned by all the information.

"My mother is still very affected by everything, I'm kind of worried... the first few days she could barely get up in the morning and hide her tears from the press," Junmyeon explained avoiding Sehun's gaze. "My father is also so sad, but it seems like he can handle it better. And the whole palace is in chaos. People are running everywhere, reporters wanting to sneak out despite the situation..."

"That doesn't answer my question," Sehun muttered, trying to catch his gaze. "How are you?"

Junmyeon stared at him for a second, his breath starting to shake just like his hands. But Sehun waited for him to be ready, holding him tight, letting him know that he was there.

"I'm scared," he confessed for the first time in those weeks, tears beginning to gather in his eyes. "I... I'm not made to be king, my brother was the only one who could take that position... I don't know what to do. I'm not good enough."

Sehun hugged him as soon as he saw the first tear fell. He couldn't say anything, because he wasn't able to understand fully, and because of the lump in his throat that formed when he saw Junmyeon broke like that.

"I miss my brother so much, why did he have to leave like this? He must have told our parents that he was sick, that he needed more time, why did he push himself so hard?" He continued, his voice breaking even more with each word. "Nobody ever expected anything from me… and now I don't know what I should do. I didn't ask to be a king, I never wanted the crown, but why does it have to be me? Everything was going so well now that I was out of the palace. I met you. I began to enjoy my life. I was ready to let go of the luxuries and all that it means to be part of royalty."

Sehun listened to him, hugging him tightly as he caressed his hair, feeling the tears soak his shirt and without knowing what to say to make Junmyeon feel better. But somehow, he was relieved to know that Junmyeon was letting go of everything he had kept for himself.

He was shaking with fear, his cries so desperate that it broke Sehun's heart; but after an hour, he managed to fall asleep in his arms. His eyes swollen, and his breathing shaky.

Sehun laid him on the bed, pulling the sheets over him and taking a seat next to him, stroking his hair as he watched Junmyeon sleep deeply.

* * *

After Junmyeon's return, the university turned into a disaster. There was royal security at the entrance of the school, as well as guards taking turns at the door of Sehun and Junmyeon's dorm.

After much insistence, Sehun had to agree to have a bodyguard as well. Because he didn't feel comfortable with the idea of a stranger following him, Chanyeol had to take that role and become his bodyguard.

It was kind of funny if you asked Sehun.

On the other hand, Junmyeon started taking private classes at the university. A squad of six guards surrounded him all the time and only left him alone when he was inside his room.

Sehun and Junmyeon had to start spending all their time together inside that room. His dates to the small town outside the campus were forgotten as Junmyeon knew that his guards would draw unnecessary attention. Plus, people could recognize him now that his face was everywhere.

Sehun was getting tired of that routine, and Junmyeon noticed it by when he saw Sehun wrinkle his nose every time Chanyeol came to pick him up in the mornings, or when the two of them met by chance in the hallways, and people started whispering or even taking photos of them.

The rumour of the young crown prince having an affair with a commoner spread everywhere. Facebook and Twitter were full of pictures that other students took, showing the prince walking through the halls or even talking about his love life.

Junmyeon was tired too, but he already knew that lifestyle was his fate. But Sehun shouldn't be living like that. 

"Sehun, let's sneak out," he whispered to him one night before going to sleep. The boy's eyes widened in surprise. "Let's ask Chanyeol to help us and let's go on a date, what do you say?"

Sehun hesitated a bit, but he really wanted their relationship to feel like it returned to what it was before. So he agreed, kissing Junmyeon and tickling him, already feeling happy and excited.

That weekend Chanyeol helped them outwit the guards. He refused at first, but he had to admit that he was a bit worried about Junmyeon. The bodyguard noticed him sad when he was alone, his eyes only shining when Sehun entered the room.

It seemed that he was afraid, and although he and Kyungsoo tried to talk to him, Sehun was the only one who made Junmyeon open up completely.

The day of their date, the couple wore beanies, large scarfs and a mask to hide their faces from other people. Once they were out of college, they relaxed enough to walk hand in hand, and everything seemed to be fine again.

The couple walked down the streets slowly, holding hands as they played and looked around a bit. Junmyeon sighed content to feel free once again while using his hoodies and sneakers with his hair down. The suits and perfectly styled hair started killing him since he was forced to wear them again.

"Did you know that people fly kites near the lake?" Junmyeon asked when he saw one in the sky. Sehun followed his gaze, surprised as well.

"Do you want to try?" He asked him.

Junmyeon smiled under his mask, and they started to walk there. When they arrived, Sehun decided to go buy the kite himself. He just wanted to avoid someone recognizing Junmyeon by accident.

Meanwhile, the prince stood on the shore of the lake. He looked at the people skating on the lake that was still frozen. Suddenly, he felt a light hit on his side that made him turn around.

"Sorry, I was distracted," the boy who had bumped into him spoke. Junmyeon smiled and crouched down, helping him to get up. "My kite!"

Junmyeon followed the boy's gaze, noticing that the kite was in the middle of the lake. Without much thought, he took the thread and began to pull it, winding it carefully. The boy smiled at the sight of him, starting to tug his coat to encourage Junmyeon to continue with his actions.

"Here you go," he told him when he finished, crouching down again. The boy took the coiled thread and smiled.

"Dear, what are you doing?" A lady asked, approaching. Junmyeon assumed that she was the child's mother. 

"I tripped over by accident, and my kite fell... but this man helped me to roll it up again, look!" the kid explained, showing her the thread. The lady seemed to understand.

"Thank you very much, sorry for the inconvenience."

"It's nothing," Junmyeon assured.

"Sir, are you sick?" The boy asked without meaning bad, pointing to the mask he had on. Junmyeon laughed slightly and denied. "Then you shouldn't use it, it's only for sick people!"

The child took the mask suddenly, pulling it until he removed it. Junmyeon widened his eyes immediately, knowing that his face was exposed. He looked up, meeting the surprised gaze of the lady who recognized him already.

"Your highness!" She exclaimed bowing ninety degrees, Junmyeon tried to stop her, but it was too late. "I am very sorry for my son's actions."

"No, it's fine..." Junmyeon tried to calm her, looking around and noticing that people were starting to stare at him. "You don't have to bow like that..."

The flash of a cell phone taking a photo was enough to make people start approaching him, trying to greet him. Someone took his hand, giving their condolences for the death of his brother. Others encouraged him by saying they would support him once he started his mandate. And in a blink of an eye, Junmyeon was surrounded by a large number of people.

Sehun, who was gone for less than five minutes, returned to find such a scene. He knew he couldn't do anything to stop them, so he decided to take his cell phone and call Chanyeol.

Just five minutes later all of Junmyeon's guards arrived, pushing through the crowd and beginning to force people to stay away from the young prince so he could leave the scene.

A guard approached Sehun, beginning to escort him to the van that would take him and Junmyeon back to the university.

* * *

After that incident, Sehun and Junmyeon decided not to try leaving the campus again. The prince was still in shock at the number of people who recognized him so quickly. They all looked at him as if they had all their hope in him, believing that he would be a good king.

He was too overwhelmed, his insecurities flooding his mind once again.

Sehun tried to calm him down, but there really wasn't much he could do. So he stayed on the sidelines, enjoying the hours that he could spend with Junmyeon, which became less and less due to the lessons the prince received every day.

One day, Junmyeon was alone in the room. Sehun left to hang out with his friends after so many weeks without seeing them. Junmyeon was the one who insisted him to go, he was starting to feel a bit guilty for being the reason Sehun's disappearance.

Meanwhile, Junmyeon read the notes of his lessons that day, while walking around the room.

"Junmyeon," Chanyeol called him when he entered the room suddenly. The prince smiled at him, surprised to see him there. "Sehun asked me not to follow him tonight."

Junmyeon rolled his eyes and sighed, putting his notebook on the desk before facing Chanyeol again.

"What's going on? Did you miss me?" He teased with a smile, the bodyguard sighed.

"I did... but I just received a call from the palace," he started to explain. Junmyeon nodded and took a seat on the bed, ready to listen. "Your father's health has deteriorated these weeks, the doctors say that he needs to rest as soon as possible... that if we want to avoid another tragedy."

Junmyeon closed his eyes tightly, releasing a deep sigh knowing really well where that conversation was going. Chanyeol kept talking.

"They want to do the coronation as soon as possible..."

"When?" He asked, looking at him, not knowing what answer to expect.

"In two months... and they want you to visit the palace next week," Junmyeon immediately opened his eyes. "It is an order from the queen."

"I told my mother that I wanted to stay on campus for the rest of the semester… and we agreed that I would," he replied, feeling frustrated.

Chanyeol stayed silent, he had no power over what the kings decided. He was just a messenger who had to deal with the sight of his best friend starting to shed tears of frustration.

He moved closer to Junmyeon, biting his lower lip, and starting to stroke his back to try to comfort him a bit. Junmyeon tried to control his breathing and his tears, but he couldn't do it.

"You should talk to Sehun..." Chanyeol commented afterwards, knowing there would never be a good time to bring up that topic. It was now or never. "You know that you may not be able to return once you go to the palace... and, it is better that you decide now what will happen to you two."

Junmyeon released a sarcastic laugh, his tears still flowing down his cheeks.

"I only asked for a few months with him... nothing more..." he murmured, looking at the ceiling, perhaps hoping that some kind of deity would listen.

"I'm sorry, Jun..." Chanyeol apologized, although he wasn't to blame for anything. "You could ask him if he can accompany you to the palace… it would be a beginning for both of you to start thinking if this is what you want for your relationship."

Junmyeon nodded, knowing that Chanyeol was right. That was the best option, go step by step, take things slowly.

* * *

The week passed, and Chanyeol noticed that Junmyeon didn't talk to Sehun. The two boys seemed to be the same as before. Without worries, locked in the small bubble of their room.

But that bubble was about to burst, the next day to be exact. Since Junmyeon had to return to the palace at dawn. So Chanyeol decided to forget about being his bodyguard for a moment and act like the best friend he was supposed to be.

"Sehun," he called him one afternoon when they were having lunch in the cafeteria. Junmyeon and Sehun's rumour had stopped quite a bit, so they weren't getting so much attention. "Can I tell you something? It's something serious…"

The boy looked at him, doubtfully. However, he nodded as he took another bite of his food. Chanyeol put his spoon on the table before starting to talk.

"I know maybe it's not my position to say this, but I know someone must do it..." he began, gaining the other boy's full attention. "Junmyeon has to go back to the palace tomorrow."

"What?" He asked, feeling alarmed already. Chanyeol grabbed his arm to keep him from getting up from his seat.

"Wait... the plan was to come back after a few days," he continued explaining. "However, it is very likely that they won't let Junmyeon leave the palace once we get there."

Sehun kept quiet, processing the information and thinking about what he should do. Chanyeol's deep voice snapped him out of his thoughts.

"Junmyeon will be crowned soon too. He will become the king," he announced. "And I think this is a good time for you to think about what you want to do, Sehun. Junmyeon might ask you to accompany him to the palace..."

"I'll go... I don't think there will be a problem if I miss classes for a week or two."

"I really appreciate your enthusiasm, but you have to understand the meaning of it..." Chanyeol smiled at him. "If this continues, you won't be dating your roommate in two months, but the king of Korea. Do you really want to be part of this? Are you willing to go through everything for Junmyeon?"

Sehun was silent, not knowing what to say. Chanyeol didn't take his silence wrong, he knew those weren't questions that could be answered easily.

"We're leaving tomorrow, so think about whether you want to be part of this or not… like I said, it's the best time for you to do so."

After a quiet lunch, they both returned to the room. Junmyeon was already there reading a book on his bed, and Sehun did not miss the suitcase next to him.

Sehun approached him with a slight smile to kiss him on the lips lightly. Junmyeon smiled at him, grabbing his neck to make him lie down next to him.

They stayed the rest of the afternoon cuddling. Sehun noticed that Junmyeon was clingier than usual, but he decided to not think much about it and let himself be dragged by the caresses, kisses and sweet words muttered upon his skin.

When they were about to go to sleep, both lying in the same bed already with the lights off, Junmyeon hugged him with his face against his chest some minutes before gathering the courage to start talking.

"Babe..." he called him, raising his head so that he could look into his eyes. Sehun paid attention. "Tomorrow I'll come back to the palace, but I will return soon."

Sehun heard his voice trembling a little. However, he decided to pretend that he didn't notice. Instead, he brought his hand to Junmyeon's cheek, caressing him gently.

"I was wondering if you would like to come with me..." he suggested shyly. "You will be able to see the complete palace, and I will show you our garden, perhaps there are no flowers yet. But in spring it is full of them... the butterflies and bees are everywhere... although you could see that later."

Sehun smiled, hearing him talk about the places he could show him. Junmyeon started to get more excited as he talked. He imagined himself with Sehun, walking the large corridors of the palace, showing him the secret places that his older brother showed him when they were kids and Junmyeon could barely walk.

"You will love the chef's food, and I can ask them to prepare your favourite dish, they always accept when I ask them a favour," he finished speaking after a while

Sehun sighed, leaning down to kiss his hair, forehead, sliding to each cheek to finish on his lips in a sweet, slow, lingering kiss. Junmyeon melted at the touch, hugging him tightly and enjoying the gentle caresses of Sehun's fingertips on his sides.

"I love you," Sehun whispered against his skin, rubbing his nose against his neck. "I'm so in love with you..."

"I love you too..." Junmyeon sighed slightly in relief, getting even closer to Sehun if that was possible.

When the prince woke up the next morning, he didn't find Sehun next to him. He looked around the room, expecting to see him come out of the bathroom or hiding in a corner. But all he found was a note next to him, on the pillow where Sehun was before.

He took it in his hands, his eyes watering as he read the words in a handwriting that was too familiar. 

_ "I'm sorry." _

* * *

Just as Chanyeol predicted, Junmyeon didn't return after coming back to the palace. The news broke out a few days after he left, announcing his coronation and causing rumours of the reason behind it to spread in social media.

However, people seemed to like Junmyeon a lot. The photographs of him in college and that little scandal about the boy he helped in the park only made the entire population of Korea keep the prince in a soft space in their hearts.

Sehun read every news, admiring each new photo of Junmyeon, seeing him smile kindly at the cameras, waving with such grace that made his heart beat faster even when they were hundreds of kilometres apart.

And Sehun wouldn't lie, during those weeks he waited to wake up with some message from Junmyeon. He wanted to receive a call to come in the middle of the night, or that someone would open the door like the last time.

He waited, even though he knew that he should be the one to contact Junmyeon first. He knew it well, but still, he waited for it.

Sehun just wanted to receive a signal, something that told him what to do. Because no matter how much he thought about it, he wasn't sure if he wanted to risk everything and try to be with Junmyeon, or if he should give up and let time mend his broken heart.

No matter which one he chose, Sehun knew that there was a big possibility that he would have regrets in the future. And that's what hurt the most… he didn't want to regret loving Junmyeon, and he didn't want to regret not fighting for him either.

The whole situation had Sehun out of his mind for weeks, and his friends noticed it right away. None of them dared to ask, fearing they were meddling with something too big like the royal family. Still, they tried to cheer Sehun up by forcing him to join their meetings.

Two days before Junmyeon's coronation, Sehun was in his room reading the news on his cell phone. A new photo of Junmyeon popping up on his screen, he looked pretty good, slightly slimmer, but his cheeks were still as cute as always.

With a sigh, Sehun locked his cell phone just as he heard the door being knocked. He got up, taking his wallet and fixing his shirt one last time. He walked to the door, finding the person he expected to see right there.

"Hey, ready to go?" Jongin asked with a smile. Sehun nodded, closing the door behind him. "A boy was standing here when I arrived, he seemed hesitant to knock, so I walked over, and he gave me this envelope when I told him I'm a friend of yours."

Sehun looked at Jongin, then to the white envelope in his hand. He took it confused, opening it immediately when he saw that his name was written on it. He pulled off the sheet of paper inside, reading every word and phrase, opening his eyes as soon as he realised what it was about.

"Where did the boy go?" He asked Jongin, who pointed the way for him.

Sehun immediately ran towards the direction his friend indicated. He didn't care if he was gaining too much attention, or if it wasn't allowed to run through the hallways. He only had one thing in mind, and that was to catch the person on time.

Right at the entrance of the building, Sehun saw a black car parked in front. The person he was chasing was about to get into the back seats.

"Wait!" He shouted out, running the last few meters.

Kyungsoo stopped when he heard it, looking behind and deciding to wait for him. When Sehun stopped next to him, he tried to look inside the car, hoping someone else would be there, that Junmyeon was there.

"Sorry, it's just me," Kyungsoo apologised when he noticed his intentions. "I guess your friend gave you your invitation..."

Sehun, still breathing hard, looked at the envelope in his hand once again.

"Junmyeon really wanted you to go to the coronation. You don't know how much he argued with the queen to make sure you had a seat in the front row," Kyungsoo continued with a sweet smile on his lips. "He also hesitated a lot to give you the envelope... even he thought about coming here. But in the end, he didn't have the courage."

"But…" Sehun tried to ask what caused Junmyeon to be afraid. But he just needed to think about it one second before realising that he felt the same way when he tried to send him a message during the past weeks.

That fear of not knowing what the other person would do was enough to stop them both.

"I know Junmyeon will regret it for the rest of his life if that envelope didn't fall into your hands somehow. So I decided to bring it myself," he explained later. "You don't have to go if you don't want to, Sehun… nobody is forcing you. Just... think about it, okay?"

* * *

Junmyeon was still inside a room. The servants who prepared him for the coronation left several minutes before, and he was just waiting for someone to call him.

Despite being seated, it was easy to see his nervousness. His leg moved up and down non-stop, just as he let out sighs every few minutes. He even was looking around the room as if something was about to appear in one of the corners. 

"I'll go," said Chanyeol, his only companion, when they both heard someone knock on the door. Junmyeon froze in his place, believing it was someone that would announce the start of the ceremony. 

The bodyguard walked to the door, opening it slowly to see who was on the other side.

"It's Kyungsoo," Chanyeol said with a smile. Junmyeon let out a sigh of relief, closing his eyes tightly knowing that he still had a few more minutes. "I'll go out for a moment, I'll be right back."

Junmyeon motioned for him to leave, preferring to be alone with his nerves for a few minutes. In an attempt to relax, he kept his eyes closed, counting from one to one hundred in his head slowly.

The door opened again, being closed almost instantly. Junmyeon thought that it was Chanyeol because of his lack of manners when they were alone. He decided to ignore him and continue counting.

59

60

61

He felt someone take his shoulder, Junmyeon opened his eyes.

62

He looked at the reflection in the mirror in front of him.

63

It couldn't be him, right? There was no way...

64

He looked at that smile and felt the warmth of his hand on his shoulder.

65

He was real.

Junmyeon turned abruptly, throwing himself into Sehun's arms, who welcomed him warmly, feeling his heart pound as he saw Junmyeon again.

"Sehun, how...?" Junmyeon asked, holding his face in between his hands, his eyes starting to sparkle with tears. "This is you, right?"

"I missed you so much..." Sehun muttered, wiping Junmyeon eyes, taking advantage of the contact to caress his cheeks as well.

"I missed you too..." he murmured with his voice breaking slightly.

"Look at you," Sehun said, taking a few steps back and looking at his clothes. Junmyeon was wearing a traditional attire made especially for that ceremony. The colours accentuating his hairand eye colour.

"How did you get here?" Junmyeon asked curiously, wanting to get closer to him again. However, Sehun took a few steps back, avoiding his gaze.

"Kyungsoo went to the university a few days ago to give me my invitation..." he commented. "And this morning some guards picked me up."

Junmyeon nodded, looking down. He didn't know what to do or say.

"Are you ready? I heard that the ceremony will start soon…" Sehun asked, catching his attention. "In less than two hours you will be king."

Junmyeon sighed, feeling goosebumps run through his entire body upon hearing those words. Despite being on the verge of being crowned, he still couldn't get used to the idea.

"Three months ago the idea of being king was impossible for me… but now I'm here, taking a position that was never for me…" Junmyeon confessed, feeling that he could only show himself that way with Sehun.

Chanyeol and Kyungsoo were his best friends, but the idea of looking that weak in front of them, when he was supposed to be their king, someone they could trust or rely on, terrified him.

"I'm not sure people will see me as their king at the end of the ceremony, I'm not even sure that my family, friends or even you will see me as their next king..."

"I'm sure they see in you their next king. But I don't..." Sehun said, walking towards him. 

Junmyeon gulped, tears starting to gather in his eyes as he listened to those words. 

The only person that believed in him was saying the exact words that would break him instantly. 

Sehun touched his cheek, wiping the first tear that escaped from his eyes. 

"I just see the love of my life," Sehun whispered. Leaning down to kiss his eyes and nose, not minding at all that he shouldn't be doing that to the about to be crowned king. "And I trust you, I know that your kind heart that helped me with my homework or helped that kid with his kite, that the gentle smiles you give to everyone and your strong mind will rule this country perfectly. I know everyone in this country will fall in love with you, just as I did." 

Before Junmyeon could say anything about the surprise his words caused, Sehun was already kissing him on the lips, grabbing him by the waist to bring their bodies as close as possible.

Junmyeon sighed at the contact, remembering how much he missed him in those days that they weren't together. He wished they could stay like that for hours, kissing away every day, hour, minute and second that they were apart.

Sehun wasn't much better. The relief he felt when he kissed Junmyeon again, when he tasted those velvet lips that remembered him the effect Junmyeon had on him, was like bringing him back to earth. But as much as he wanted to live in that moment forever, Sehun walked back again, smiling slightly at Junmyeon when he looked at him in confusion.

"I have to go, they only gave me ten minutes to be with you..." he explained in a whisper, turning around to leave already. "I'm sorry."

Junmyeon wanted to say something, to stop him, to tell him to stay with him, that they could make it work. But he didn't want to be selfish, he didn't want to drag Sehun into that world where it would be difficult to fulfil his only wish: to have a quiet life.

So he let him go.

An hour later, Junmyeon was walking towards his fate, the place where the ceremony would be held just a few steps away. His eyes were slightly red after crying in his room, but he believed that the makeup that the servants put on him did an excellent job of hiding it.

He looked around, recognising Chanyeol and Kyungsoo holding hands at the distance. Both were watching him with smiles on their lips, while the other guests had their eyes fixed on him, looking closely to every move he made.

He inspected the first row on the right side where his mother was, and although he tried, Junmyeon couldn't understand her expression. On the other side, he noticed a tall figure, his clothes were different from what he was wearing when they met in that room.

Noticing that Junmyeon's eyes were on him, Sehun smiled, trying to encourage him that way. The prince grinned for the first time during the ceremony, his heart racing at the presence of the person he believed he lost.

Sehun smirk, finding funny the surprise in Junmyeon's eyes, perhaps because he knew that his "I'm sorry" was misunderstood completely. Sehun just wanted to apologise for leaving him alone before the ceremony. He had to go change his clothes to the outfit Kyungsoo prepared for him.

When the event started, Sehun kept an eye on everything, completely convinced that he made the right decision. That there was no way that he would ever regret choosing to love Junmyeon.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!  
> I want to thank the person who created this prompt. I'm sorry I changed some parts, but I hope you liked the outcome and I made justice to your prompt.  
> Thank you to my friends who helped me with the story too~ ily, y'all are the best <3
> 
> This is my first time writing something like this, so I hope you enjoyed it if you reached this part, and please leave your comments, I would appreciate it a lot.


End file.
